Moonlight
by Felipao
Summary: Não há diferença entre um amor novo e um velho amor. Simplesmemte muda-se o tempo. Talvez o ponto de vista. Tudo na vida necessita de mudança e cada vez mais as pessoas nos suepreendem. E nem sempre a surpresa é uma coisa ruim...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – Mudança

As coisas não vão nada bem em Forks, depois da vinda dos Volturi por aqui. Muita coisa mudou principalmente na residência dos Cullen. Não sei ao certo, mas eu acho que a vida de todos nós será influenciada depois dessa confusão toda. Essa historia da partida pacífica deles, e a surpresa de um novo meio vampiro, provando que Renesmee não seria a única, estava um pouco mal resolvida, mas já que todos saíram satisfeitos, não sou eu que iria me intrometer. Se bem que seu pensar direito nesse assunto, pra mim e pro Seth as coisas podem até melhorar... Imagino, com a mudança da família da cidade, eu indo pra faculdade (finalmente), o Seth resolvido acompanhar Jacob, enfim nossas vidas darão uma reviravolta.

Esse negócio de imprinting é o que me deixa um pouco cismada, às vezes eu acho que com o tempo eu posso superar essa minha deficiência. Eu, no entanto estou empolgadíssima com essa mudança, porque finalmente me verei livre da presença de Sam e de Emily. Não que eu tenha algo contra os dois, porque depois de todos esses anos eu meio que me acostumei, criei um calo no meu coração, deve ser por causa da minha maturidade, minha mãe já acha que é porquanto que já perdi a esperança de voltar para o Sam; e o chato do Seth sempre fala:

- Seriam bem estranhos dois cachorros juntos!

- Há, há, há Seth, mas não conte tanta vantagem, afinal você ainda não tem seu objeto de imprinting ! Então mantenha a calma...

Com minhas esperanças de uma nova "vida" longe de tudo o que me magoou, meus pensamentos pareciam ferver em minha mente. "Quem será que eu vou encontrar lá?", "Será que eu vou me enturmar com alguém?" "Sem contar que eu vou sentir uma saudade da comida da mamãe". E agir dessa forma nem parece comigo, mas com a certeza da distância forçada, até do irritante do meu irmão sentirei falta. E com os Cullen se mudando pro Canadá e com Jake indo com eles pra proteger Renesmee, e levando meu irmão na bagagem me fez pensar em encontrar por lá. Com o tempo achei melhor ir para outro lugar mesmo, afinal, eu já não agüentava mais me transformar em loba, ficar perdendo roupas, essas coisas que só me estressavam. Rondas quase todas as noites e com os novos integrantes da matilha de Sam, Jacob já nem precisava vigiar tanto assim podendo se dedicar-se a Renesmee. Com a proximidade de Seth e Edward, Charlie e minha mãe, pareciam que todos nós estávamos num acampamento de férias, só faltava os marshmelows e cantarmos cumbaiá em volta da fogueira.

Era meado de Janeiro e eu cada vez mais ficava olhando o calendário quase o tempo todo.

Fui novamente até a cozinha para olhar o calendário novamente quando dei de cara com a mãe e Seth.

- Isso é ansiedade de ser ver livre de mim? – perguntou a minha mãe.

- Não só de você, mas de mim também. Do Sam, de Emily, dos Cullens e do resto! – disse Seth

-Sabe Seth, finalmente você acertou, mas da mamãe, eu não vou me livrar, nunca! Se pudesse a levaria comigo... - fui incisiva

- Você sabe que o Charlie e o Billy não durariam muito... Sem Jake e Bella por aqui... Se bem que agora, que Charlie e eu estamos pensando muito nos juntar literalmente terei uma preocupação a menos, mas Billy ainda assim me preocupa.

-Quero só ver como será o dia que eu estiver de visita!- disse levando a mão a testa

-Como eu disse Leah, nós estamos pensando, não decidimos nada ainda, não conseguimos decidir se vamos ficar na cidade ou na reserva. Charlie disse que não se importa em ir e voltar todos os dias pra cá, mas eu não quero que ele tenha tanto trabalho, além do mais Billy aqui sozinho me deixa muito preocupada...

-Ora mamãe, tem a Emily, o Sam... Ele nunca ficará sozinho - respondi

- Nisso você tem razão sem contar que eu posso estar sempre por perto. O Charlie fica insistindo pro Billy vir morar conosco, mas ele diz que é velho e cheio de manias. Sem contar que a casa dele está completamente adaptada para as suas necessidades, sabe onde estão às coisas, tudo. No íntimo eu concordo, morar conosco poderia deixá-lo desconsertado.

- Mamãe, o Billy é homem e velho, já não precisa de uma babá!

- Leah, você e esse seu temperamento! Quando é que você vai mudar minha filha...

- Não se preocupe mamãe, daqui a alguns dias! – brinquei

A cada dia que passava eu estava prestes a me ver em uma nova oportunidade de vida. Faculdade da Pensilvânia! Eu tinha pensado em ir pra lá antes, bem antes de tudo acontecer, Da transformação, antes do imprinting de Sam por Emily, antes de a vampirada chegar, antes de toda a confusão. Decidi ficar e até hoje me questiono o porquê.

Um pouco antes da minha partida meu irmão e Jake me fizeram uma "agradável" surpresa. Uma festa de despedida na casa dos Cullens. A vampira pequena, Alice, a que parece que fica com os dedos na tomada, foi a responsável pela decoração, pelo menos foi o que Seth me disse. Eu na realidade não estava muito animada com festas, estava animada mesmo com a minha partida. Deixar esse passado morto e enterrado. Já estava escurecendo quando Jake, Seth e minha mãe, me chamavam da sala, terminei de por os brincos, e saí do quarto, estava com um vestido azul, com um salto preto e uma bolsa que tinha comprado naquele dia pra combinar exatamente com o sapato. Jake me elogiou igual à mamãe, mas Seth não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar uma da minha cara. Como não íamos transformados, Jake foi com Seth em seu carro e eu e mamãe, ficamos de ir com Charlie, que passaria lá em casa assim que terminasse no trabalho.

Quando chegamos à mansão, os primeiros a nos receber foram Bella e Edward, com Renesmee em seu colo, que parecia bem maior que da última vez que tinha visto.

- Que bom que você aceitou essa festa, Leah - disse Edward- mesmo não querendo você parece bem receptiva a todos nós.

- E eu não tive muitas opções, afinal, Jake sabe ser convincente e além do mais não sei quando verei todos novamente.

-Isso é verdade.

-Você está ótima- disse Bella

- Obrigada- respondi delicadamente

-Alice vai adorar esse vestido.

Na porta estavam Esmee e Carlisle, deram um sorriso e me cumprimentaram.

-Seja bem vinda!-disse ele

- Adoro receber pessoas em minha casa, fico realmente muito feliz em ver todos na minha residência, fiquem a vontade!- falou Esmee

A empolgada apareceu logo depois e disse:

-Eu sabia que você viria. Não que eu tenha visto em meus presságios, mas a minha intuição já me alertava... Ah! Falando nisso seu vestido é lindo!

Jasper que se encontrava a seu lado fez somente um sinal com a cabeça e me deu passagem. A loira e o grandão também e foram logo em direção a Edward e Bella mexer com a pequenina. Até Billy estava lá. A noite foi boa, a festa estava bem animada, Renesmee pelo que me pareceu foi a que mais se divertiu, dançando com todos, todos mesmo, inclusive comigo! Bella e Edward, Mamãe e Charlie que pareciam realmente se entender e Seth estava se sentindo em casa. Na hora de ir embora Jake me deu carona e Seth foi com a mamãe e Charlie. Já no carro no caminho de La Push, ele me perguntou:

- Leah, eu estou feliz que finalmente você está decidida a refazer a sua vida...

-É, eu estava muito presa ao Sam, e depois que você virou alfa, no início pensei que mudar de bando me ajudaria...

- E ajudou?

- Você sabe que não. Quer dizer não no começo, pelo menos eu me livrei do elo de nossos pensamentos. Pro começo isso já foi um alívio

- Eu entendo- disse Jake concordando com a cabeça

- Mas com o tempo eu vi que melhor seria sair da presença dos dois. Por mais que eles sejam felizes, minha presença nossa história acabaria incomodando não só a eles, mas a mim também.

-Eu estava assim, quando Bella voltou pro Edward. Eu queria matá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ver Bella sofrer. Me questionava se ela seria realmente feliz com ele, e não comigo mas a sombra de Edward estaria sempre em nossas vidas e depois...tudo mudou, você sabe o que aconteceu. Mas, Leah, espero que encontre o que está procurando.

-Eu vou me esforçar Jake, a cada dia.

- E tem outra coisa, quando eu precisar de você, vou te ligar e não quero ouvir um não, tá legal?

-Sim, senhor!- fiz um gesto de continência

Jake me deixou em casa e eu fui direto pra cama, coloquei meu pijama e quando estava quase deitada ouvi uma batida na janela. Quem será? – pensei. Quando olhei pelos vidros, vi ele; Sam; em pé; do lado de fora da minha casa; parecia um sonho. Abri a janela rapidamente, totalmente esperançosa. Acreditando que ele pudesse me impedir de ir embora. Crendo que ele deixasse Emily e perguntei:

- Sam, o que você está fazendo aqui, a essa hora?

- Vim me despedir. – essa resposta destruiu toda a esperança que me restava. Pensei um pouco e calmamente respondi:

-Você poderia fazer amanhã, eu só vou embora de tarde...

-Eu vim de uma vez. Só que um pouco mais cedo, com não tinha ninguém, então resolvi esperar você chegar.

- Ah tá. Tudo bem. Mas acho que Emily não vai gostar nada disso – cogitei. Pensando que ele pudesse realmente nutrir algo por mim.

-A idéia partiu dela, ela acha que eu deveria vir pra não ficar chato. Olha, eu só vim te dizer que... Nós... Eu e ela... Bem, não nos incomodamos com a sua presença, Leah. Disse ele envergonhado com a cara que eu conheço bem.

-É, mas eu sim. Não consigo parar de pensar em nós dois. Como poderíamos ser felizes e de como detesto esse negócio de imprinting e ainda por cima o porquê o seu foi ser justamente com ela e não comigo. Mas disso você já sabe... está cansado de saber– respondi como uma rebelde

-Pois é. Eu realmente sei. Não pense que estamos com raiva. Emily gosta de você. E eu não me incomodo.

-Já te falei Sam. Eu sim e bastante. É melhor eu ir embora. Ainda mais que agora que as coisas se acalmaram.

-Tudo bem então. O que eu vim fazer aqui já está feito, a única coisa que posso fazer agora é te desejar boa sorte.

-Tudo bem. Aceito. Eu queria mais de você, mas como não posso, vou ficar com a sorte mesmo. Adeus Sam.

- É... Adeus Leah.

Vê-lo ir embora pela floresta adentro foi como se eu estivesse enterrando um passado. Pelo menos colocando uma pá de terra nesse amor que já estava dentro do caixão. Voltei pro quarto, com tanta raiva que tive que me controlar pra não transformar ali mesmo. Ainda bem que amanhã isso vai ficar pra trás. Ainda bem! E se eu me transformasse teria que explicar a minha visitinha noturna. Até separados, Sam gosta de atazanar a minha vida. E a Emily! Que idéia é essa de mandá-lo se despedir de mim? Essa atitude não é nada legal pra alguém que está indo embora e pensa e nunca mais voltar. Depois de várias horas pensando no ocorrido deitada na cama, finalmente peguei no sono.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - Partida

No dia seguinte acordei com uma felicidade fora do normal. Parecia que tudo estava lindo. O sol, que por sinal não aparecia há algum tempo, dava a impressão de que veio se despedir de mim e me dar a benção. Uma benção iluminada. Do quarto eu já sentia o cheiro do café da manhã. Ouvia vozes, inclusive vozes a mais da que já estava acostumada. Então me levantei, fui ao banheiro, troquei de roupa e fui me encontrar com o "pessoal" na cozinha. Estava Billy e Charlie, Jake, Seth e mamãe.

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – disse Seth

- Ai garoto nem eu indo embora daqui a pouco, você dá um tempo!

- Você sabe que eu te amo! – disse ele rindo

- Bom dia pra você também "amor" da minha vida!- disse ironicamente dando um beijo em sua bochecha

-Bom dia querida- falou mamãe - o que você planeja para seus últimos instantes conosco?

- Na realidade ainda não sei, estou meio sem idéia. Na verdade queria me despedir da floresta, da praia, do penhasco... - fui interrompida por Jake

- Leah, eu vim aqui para lhe dar antes de voltar e ficar com Nessie. Os anciões querem falar com você. Agora que o recado está dado, tenho que ir.

- Possi ir junto mãe? – perguntou Seth

- Pode ir assim que terminar o seu café, mocinho!

- Acabei de acabar! – disse ainda enfiando um pedaço de panqueca na boca

- Tá bom pode ir, mas não demore, quero ter vocês comigo o maior tempo possível – disse com lágrimas nos olhos- juízo! E Jake tome conta do meu menino.

- Mãe, eu já to grande sabia! Matei um vampiro!- resmungou

- E isso me assusta só de lembrar...

Ela deu um beijo na sua testa e saíram os dois, ouvi quando entraram no carro e pegaram a estrada para fora da reserva. Audição aguçada era uma das vantagens de ser meio-loba.

- Billy, você pode me adiantar o que eles querem comigo? – perguntei curiosa

-Não posso adiantar nada ainda, criança, mas não é nada de grave, te garanto. – respondeu

Essa reposta resposta de Billy não me tranqüilizou nem um pouco, os anciãos querendo falar comigo? Pronto lá vem bomba! Será que eu não poderei ir pra faculdade? Vou ter que ir com os Cullen? Não podendo abandonar meu clã? Ou será que eles querem que eu volte para o clã de Sam? Ah, isso não! É muito castigo! Ainda mais, eu sendo a única mulher a me transformar, será que devo alguma obrigação com a matilha? Mas se for isso, eu não vou obedecer, tenho que viver a minha vida, conhecer gente nova, mudar de vida principalmente! Um misto de coisas veio a minha cabeça nesse café da manhã. Ai que vontade de dar um bom tapa em Jake. Me arrumei e fui até a floresta, me transformei, corri por toda a área, senti o cheiro do mato, das flores, das árvores...Me despedir. De novo na forma humana fui até o penhasco. Pulei. Nunca me senti tão bem, essas pequenas coisas deixavam uma impressão em mim, tudo de bom que eu poderia levar de La Push. Quando já estava voltando pra casa vi todos parados na estrada. Pensei: é agora. Lá estavam: Sam, Paul, Jared e Embry, porém somente Sam falou.

- Vamos Leah, os anciãos te esperam.

Eu pensei, no queria tão importante que eles querem comigo, justamente comigo! Fomos rápido para a colina onde ficava a sede. A vista da reserva de lá é linda. Dá pra ver perfeitamente todas as casas da reserva e a praia, o penhasco e a saída da floresta. Quando entrei na cabana, estavam todos os anciãos, inclusive o integrante mais recente: Billy Black, o avô de Quil também estava numa cadeira mais ao canto. Estavam todos vestidos com roupas normais, e percebi no pescoço as cinzas do primeiro frio que apareceu em nossa aldeia e me lembrei da primeira vez que ouvi a lenda da transformação do nosso povo em lobo. De repente me bateu o peso da responsabilidade que eu e todos tínhamos de proteger a aldeia dos vampiros. Meu coração gelou, me senti insignificante, tola, infantil. Parecia uma garota mimada querendo um brinquedo que viu na vitrine e que a mãe não quis comprar. Só que no lugar do brinquedo eu estava jogando com a minha felicidade, e agora não me parecia tão importante assim. Importante na realidade é, afinal todos nascemos para ser felizes, mas a lembrança do sacrifício da terceira esposa me fez cair na real, me deu um choque de realidade. Estavam sentados em semicírculo e tinha uma cadeira bem na frente deles, vazia. Percebi na hora que era pra mim, me sentei quieta e calada fiquei. O silêncio foi cortado por Quill:

- Leah Clearwater, te chamamos aqui com um objetivo. Saber quais são os verdadeiros ideais saindo de La Push?

- Estou indo pra faculdade- respondi meio encabulada- Pretendo me formar em direito.

- Você não entendeu minha pergunta- fez-se um silêncio- Queremos saber o porquê de você ir embora. Seu ligar na matilha de Jake ficará vago, como você pensa em resolver esse problema?

Pensei um pouco na situação e respondi:

- Eu falei com Jacob e ele me liberou, ainda mais agora que ele está decidido ir com Renesmee, eu fiquei liberada para tomar conta de meus interesses – Senti que com essa frase eu fui um pouco petulante.

- E como fica o interesse do nosso grupo? Como você pode solucionar isso. Ir embora implica num desfalque enorme em nossa tribo...

- Mas não tenho só eu aqui – interrompi

- Você é uma das mais velhas aqui, Leah, estávamos pensando em nossos sucessores. Apesar de vocês na perceberem, nós, os anciões não seremos eternos.

- E vocês pensaram em mim...? Como? Estou na flor da idade e tenho muita coisa pra fazer ainda na minha vida...

- Leah, nós já decidimos nossos sucessores. Estamos te dando uma notícia somente. Você poderá ter esse tempo pra "cuidar" da sua vida como você tanto quer. Porém seu sangue te chamará de volta. E esperamos que você não se esqueça disso.

Saí da cabana com a impressão de que tudo que eu fizesse não adiantaria de nada, porque meu destino já estava traçado. E isso não me dava a menor alegria. Cheguei à conclusão que por mais que eu busque a minha felicidade em outro lugar, seria em La Push que eu acabaria por retornar e creio que isso já são favas contadas. Por que esse passado não me larga?

Retornei para casa e fui pro meu quarto, fiquei olhando para minhas malas, pensei, repensei o que os anciões falaram, imaginei como seria eu dando conselho, contando a lenda pros meus sucessores... Que cena estarrecedora!

Depois comecei a me imaginar no campus com meus novos (supostos) amigos já visualizando a minha nova vida. Dei uma conferida de última hora nas minhas coisas e estava faltando algo, uma coisa importante: a coragem. Não a coragem de sempre, mas uma coragem que eu nunca tinha percebido que faltara em mim.

- Bem – pensei – se eu não for agora, não vou fazer nunca mais...

Respirei fundo dei uma última olhada na minha cama e saí do quarto. Pareceu uma despedida definitiva, é exatamente, definitiva. Na sala minha mãe e Seth estavam me esperando e ele tentando disfarçar a tristeza, mas eu não quis torturá-lo apesar de ser uma ótima oportunidade.

- O taxi chegará logo, querida – disse falou mamãe já totalmente entregue as lágrimas

- D. Sue Clearwater, eu não estou morrendo. Eu só estou indo pra faculdade, tá! E tem outra coisa eu sei me cuidar muito bem, sabia? – adverti

- É mãe, ela só tá nos deixando na santa paz... – ironizou Seth

- Maninho, pare de falar e me ajude a colocar as malas do lado de fora.

- Vamos! Ajude a sua irmã! E sem resmungos! Eu posso não virar loba, mas sei me transformar numa fera se for preciso!

-Ainda bem que também já estou de malas prontas! Esse povo estressado... – respondeu Seth saindo com as malas em punho

Mamãe me deu uma olhada de cima pra baixo que não pude nem imaginar no que estava pensando. Essa cena durou por alguns segundos que pareciam intermináveis. Parecia que ia falar algo, mas logo depois desistia. As lágrimas desciam sem cessar, pareciam que turvavam seus pensamentos, mesmo tendo todo tempo para conversarmos ela se fez de forte e preferiu ficar calada. Não sei o porquê. Pode ser por medo do que poderia enfrentar num lugar onde não conhecia ninguém. Fiquei pensando se ela depois quisesse mudar a minha opinião, mas eu dei tantos sinais que creio que ficou fora de cogitação. Quando eu tinha acabado de atravessar a porta da frente e pisei na varanda ela me entregou um embrulho cor de rosa.

-É pra você nunca esquecer o lugar de onde veio... - me disse pausadamente

-Isso jamais aconteceria- disse relaxada- Mesmo que perdesse a memória essa seria a primeira parte da minha vida resgatada em meu cérebro.

Peguei o embrulho enquanto falava e o abri. Dentro estava uma caixa que continha um globo de neve, com uma foto da reserva, daqueles que quando se sacode a neve cai, e embaixo estava escrito em letras douradas e em alto relevo: " Nós sempre estaremos com você". Não tive como não segurar as lágrimas. Dei um forte abraço na mamãe e quando me virei Jake estava na escada. Estava rindo e ao mesmo tempo com olhos marejados. Também dei um sorriso de canto de boca.

- De que você está rindo?

- Está ficando sentimental? Conseguiu atingir esse seu coração?- respondeu com outra pergunta

-Deixe de bobeira, Jake. Você sabe que meu coração está se curando de um machucado profundo e por isso teve que tirar umas férias. Mas sinto que já, já ele estará de volta aqui dentro de mim novamente.

-Boa sorte! Eu estive assim, mas estou bem melhor, melhor nada – reparou- estou ótimo, maravilhoso! Creio que sua mãe está um pouco abalada. Ela logo se acostuma. Você verá. Eu ainda não vou de imediato, os Cullen querem que Nessie cresça um pouco mais antes da partida. Então até lá se vão pelo menos um mês, acredito eu. Só espero que até lá a sua partida tenha sido superada pela sua mãe.

- Depois da morte do papai, ela conseguiu o inesperado: viver! E o Charlie tem feito muito bem a ela e por isso não estou mais tão preocupada- fiz uma pausa- Jake, tome conta do Seth, ele me preocupa mais do que a Dona Sue. Ele é muito apegado aos Cullen. Me deixa muito ressabiada.

-Pode deixar. Eu estou aqui pra isso. Agora você também se cuide – me respondeu cheio de segurança

Finalmente o taxi chegou. Enquanto Seth e o motorista colocavam as malas no porta- malas, dei uma olhada em todos os três e entrei. Dei um tchau e mandei o carro seguir. Dentro de instantes cheguei à rodoviária de Forks, peguei o ônibus até Seattle. Depois fui até o aeroporto e peguei o avião rumo a Pensilvânia. Estava indo pra onde eu queria muito estar: em liberdade!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Eventualidades

O vôo Seattle-Pensilvânia demorou um pouco e chegou bem tarde, por volta das 3 da manhã. Eu bem que poderia ter esperado e pegar o vôo do dia seguinte, mas a ansiedade me apressava. As aulas só começariam no outro dia então fui para um hotel perto do aeroporto mesmo. Assim que encontrei meu quarto fui para o banheiro tomar um banho e colocar algo confortável, fazia frio, muito frio, tanto quanto em Forks no inverno, por isso não senti tanta diferença. Por incrível que parecesse eu não me sentia cansada, apesar da viagem ter sido longa, eu consegui dormir a maior parte do tempo e preferi dar uma volta. Decidi ver gente nova, novos rostos, novos ares. Coloquei uma roupa que minha mãe me deu um pulôver de lã preto, uma calça social preta, boa cano alto caramelo e um, sobretudo cáqui, um anel de pedrinha azul e um par de argolinhas douradas. Fui para elevador e não vi ninguém no corredor, apertei o botão e fiquei esperando, o que me lembrou que detesto esperar... Enquanto eu cantarolava uma música distraidamente, uma mão me tocou. Dei um salto e me virei pra ver quem era. Era um rapaz alto, devia ter uns 1,90, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e estava vestindo uma camisa azul clara, um suéter azul marinho com motivos náuticos, uma calça marrom clara e um mocassim preto. Ele me olhou, deu um sorriso e me perguntou:

-Oi! Você tá aqui há muito tempo? Sabe se o elevador vai demorar?

-E isso importa? – respondi

A resposta parecia que o assustou tanto quanto ele me assustou. Então atingi o meu objetivo.

Fiquei ali até que finalmente o elevador desceu e entrei logo e fui pra o canto esquerdo, já que tinha uma senhora com um cachorro no colo, um pinscher que me olhava estranhamente, a senhora estava vestida com um conjunto de lã cor de ameixa e um laçarote cor de rosa na cintura. O 'simpático' rapaz entrou logo em seguida e ficou na minha frente, só que de perfil. Ele também observou o cachorro, mas assim como eu não falou nada. Descemos até o saguão do hotel. Esperei a senhora sair primeiro e logo em seguida deixei a chave na recepção. Quando já estava com a mão na porta de saída levei outra cutucada no ombro, mas dessa vez eu me virei disposta a socar a cara do coleguinha.

-Sem querer ser inconveniente, mas você tá indo pra onde? Eu estou meio sem grana, a gente poderia rachar o taxi...

-Não. Muito obrigada, mas pra onde eu vou tem como ir a pé! –respondi realmente irritada

-Me desculpe. Tudo bem. É... Tchau então.

Ele ficou parado do lado de fora do hotel e eu simplesmente virei as costas e atravessei a rua, desci para a outra esquina. Fiquei meio sem graça de tratá-lo assim. Mas eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de encontrar um cara agora.

Não, não mesmo! Agora eu quero me focar em meus estudos e se der arrumar um trabalho que não prejudique meus estudos. Dei uma volta no quarteirão e fui observando as lojas, as pessoas andando nas ruas até que cheguei a um bar que me pareceu agradável. Entrei e dei uma olhada crítica no local e fui até ao balcão. O garçom chegou e de ofereceu de cara uma água. Recusei e pedi algo leve. Um sex on the beach. Ele me serviu rapidamente. Estava tocando uma música dos Rolling Stones. Ele me olhou e perguntou se eu era nova na cidade. Eu respondi que sim e fui sentar em outro lugar. Estava quase no final do drink quando eu ouvi um barulho estranho. Deixei o dinheiro em cima da mesa e saí apressada. O bar dava fundos para um beco escuro. Quando fui me aproximando devagar pude ouvir uma voz rouca sussurrando:

-Se você gritar, já era!

Outra voz, agora feminina, aprecia responder, mas estava meio abafada. Deduzi que o homem estava tampando sua boca. Não pensei duas vezes. Arranquei minha roupa e me deixei levar pela situação – me transformei –surpreendi o casal. E era justamente o que eu estava imaginado, um sujeito com roupar sujas. Estava passando a mão livre por debaixo da saia que a moça vestia e a outra segurava a boca e uma faca. Fui devagar até estar numa posição favorável e visível e dei um grunhido alto o suficiente para que o homem virar surpreso. Ele apertou a arma e disse:

- Vem cachorrinho!

Dei um salto e parti pra cima dele com todas as forças. Dei uma patada na faca e derrubei – a no chão. Dei uma mordida em seu braço. A mulher nos olhava apavorada. O homem saiu correndo e enquanto corria gritava apavorado. Parei, dei uma olhada pra garota e ela respondeu a olhada. Fez um sinal com a cabeça e disse aos prantos:

- Obrigada.

Virei-me, fui até o começo do beco peguei minhas roupas jogadas no chão com a boca. Escondi-me atrás de uma caçamba de lixo, e rapidamente me destransformei, coloquei a roupa novamente. A roupa estava meio molhada, mas não me importei porque estava feliz. Pude ajudar alguém com o dom que eu já chamara de maldição. A felicidade era tanta que quis voltar para o mesmo bar. Assim que entrei coloquei meu, sobretudo no cabideiro que ficava na entrada. Dirigi-me novamente ao balcão. Pedi outro drink. O garçom me olhou estranho, mas preferiu ficar quieto, peguei meu copo e dessa vez fiquei no final do balcão, as mesas estavam todas ocupadas pelo o que pude notar. E para a minha surpresa quem estava sentado na mesa que ocupei anteriormente era uma pessoa loura que por um acaso me assustou no elevador do hotel. Com tantos lugares nessa cidade, ele tinha que aparecer justamente aqui! Tentei disfarçar, mas ele me encarava de um jeito desconcertante. E eu estava sentindo que não só eu estava notando seu interesse em mim. Estava me deixando sem graça. Olha eu! Desconcertada com o olhar do cara. Isso há uns tempos atrás nem me abalaria, já que eu não estava nem aí para quem quer que seja, a não ser o Sam. Ficava 24horas pensando nele e agora por milésimos de segundos estou aqui, preocupada com as que as pessoas estão pensando. Isso é bom! Sentindo-me viva novamente. Enquanto me auto-ajudava o rapaz desaparecera! Procurei pelo espelho do fundo do bar e notei que ele se fora realmente. Discretamente levantei e na hora em que eu chamei o bar tender pra pagar acertar a conta, senti uma mão ao meu lado. Virei-me rapidamente para ver quem me tocava, percebi pelo cheiro que era o próprio.

- Deixa que essa eu pago. – falou com um sorriso no rosto

- M... Mas não precisa- gaguejei- Eu já estava indo fazer isso... Seu copo ainda está cheio! Não se incomode, não quero te atrapalhar.

- Você não me atrapalha em absolutamente em nada – e depois ele me deu outro olhar que me deixou realmente sem graça.

Quase corei. Balancei a cabeça positivamente e fui em direção a porta. Peguei meu sobretudo. E apesar de estar um tempo abaixo de zero, eu não sentia frio, mas deveria passar pela normalidade. Saí dali com certa pressa, afinal amanhã seria o dia que eu esperava com muita ansiedade. Quando ouvi a sineta do batente da porta atrás de mim, me ajeitei e fui caminhando despreocupadamente. Estava quase na metade do caminho do hotel, quando novamente o rapaz loiro veio ao meu encontro, aquilo já estava meio rotineiro. Assim que ele parou ao meu lado falou:

-Hoje nós estamos nos encontrando praticamente o tempo todo!

-É-respondi monossilabicamente

-No hotel não tive tempo de me apresentar e n bar acho que você quem estava sem tempo... Então creio que agora podemos nos conhecer. – fez uma pausa e estendendo a mão- Prazer eu me chamo Alexander Backer, mas pode me chamar de Alex. E você?

Na hora, juro, pensei em deixá-lo falando sozinho, mas olhei aqueles olhos azuis profundos como o céu numa noite clara de verão e a mão estendida assim como numa súplica. Não tive como í com um pouco de insegurança.

- Meu nome é Leah. Leah Clearwater- disse já apertando a mão dele nervosamente.

-Você veio pra Filadélfia para fazer o quê? – Sendo direto ao ponto

- Vou para a faculdade...

- É mesmo! Que legal! Qual curso?

- Direito.

- Você parece ser bem decidida, acho que vai se dar bem...

- Nossa. Somente com um aperto de mão já pôde definir a minha personalidade? – Questionei com um sorriso nos lábios

- Não é isso – falou com calma – Você me entendeu mal. É que eu estou tentando falar com você desde o hotel e você só se esquivando... Parece que não está a fim de papo... Por isso tive esse pensamento sobre você... Desculpe-me se te ofendi... Não foi essa a minha intenção.

-Não. Tá... Tá tudo bem. Não tem problema. Estou passando uma fase... Digamos... Diferente na minha vida e um namorado não está muito em meus planos. - fui incisiva.

- E a novos amigos? Tem algo contra?

-Claro que não – respondi rindo

Continuamos andando até a porta do hotel. O trajeto foi curto, mas deu pra saber que ele está na cidade a trabalho e que por um acaso ele também é advogado. Chegamos ao hotel e eu entrei peguei a chave do quarto e fui direto para o elevador com Alex sempre ao meu lado. Depois que parei de me esquivar percebi que Alex é um cara bem divertido. Que não tinha o porquê de ficar me afastando dele. Entramos no elevador e logo estávamos em nosso andar, me despedi dele e fui pro meu quarto. Eu não tinha muito tempo. Já que eram quase quatro e meia da manhã e que eu deveria estar no campus no dia seguinte o quanto antes. Aproveitei o banheiro do quarto, entrando naquela enorme banheira. Relaxei com aquele maravilhoso banho e fiquei pensando na noite agitada que houvera tido. Nas coincidências dos encontros com Alex e nesse meu momento fora da La Push. Ainda bem que foram apenas instantes para ver que logo tudo realmente tudo, estaria mudando a minha vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Certeza

No dia seguinte acordei com o telefone tocando. Abri os olhos e procurei saber das horas. Cacei meu relógio e vi que já eram 09:30. Dei um salto da cama e fui ver quem me ligava, atendi e vi que era da recepção me avisando que o café estava em seu término. Assim que desliguei ouvi um toc-toc em minha porta, coloquei o roupão e fui ver quem era apesar de saber muito bem quem era

- Oi Alex. Tudo bem?

- Ah! Oi! Tudo bem! Bom dia! Resolvi passar aqui pra ver se você quer ir tomar o café da manhã comigo?

- Por mim tudo bem. Entra aí. Só vou me trocar e logo desço com você.

Ele entrou meio sem graça e se sentou no canto da cama. Eu peguei a primeira roupa que eu achei. Não que tivesse tantas roupas assim, com essa vida de loba que levava em La Push, realmente deixara meu guarda roupa com déficit enorme. Isso me lembrava que precisaria passar numa loja urgentemente. De tão nervosa derrubei a mala no chão. Fui em direção ao banheiro e me troquei rapidamente. Assim que entramos no elevador avisei a Alex que não poderia demorar por causa da faculdade.

-Tudo bem. Eu tenho que encontrar um cliente às 11:00 e também não posso me demorar. Espero que esse cliente não seja verdadeiramente culpado. Não gosto nem um pouco de defender causas perdidas.

Olhei para Alex com certa admiração. Aquela atitude me surpreendeu.

-Mas como você sabe que se a pessoa é culpada ou não? – questionei

- Meu instinto. Se pudesse não defenderia esse tipo de gente. Mas como por agora não posso me dar o luxo de negar trabalho... Estou aceitando qualquer coisa.

- Sério? Eu também me ligo nesse negócio de instinto. Parece uma coisa que dá dentro da gente e não podemos ir contra. – cogitei

- Pois é. E geralmente estamos certos!

- Com certeza! – Rimos

Assim que saímos do elevador fomos para a primeira mesa vazia que vimos, o papo girou em torno do direito e logo cada um seguiu seu rumo.

Voltei para quarto, aí sim fui tomar meu banho. Entrei debaixo do chuveiro e me demorei. Acho que uns quarenta minutos e quando finalmente terminei coloquei o roupão, olhei no relógio, percebi que tinha um tempinho, então enquanto mexia na mala desarrumada, liguei a TV. Com o controle na mão fui aleatoriamente mudando de canais até que parei em um canal de notícias que me chamou a atenção. Tinha a seguinte manchete: "ATAQUE DE LOBO SELVAGEM SALVA VÍTIMA DE ESTUPRO!"

Pronto é agora que tudo vai ralo abaixo! – pensei

E se essa mulher viu a minha transformação? Como eu fico perante a aldeia? A reserva? Todos? Jake vai falar para caramba na minha cabeça.

Logo esses pensamentos deram lugar a outros menos conturbados. "Tenho certeza que fiz o certo e provavelmente ou outros fariam a mesma coisa", "E como eu poderia ficar parada vendo tudo acontecer!" E esses outros pensamentos logo também foram esquecidos pela reportagem. Aumentei o volume sentei na cabeceira da cama para prestar bastante atenção:

-Estamos aqui com Chelsea Withmore, que ontem teve uma experiência extraordinária. Chelsea conte o ocorrido para os nossos telespectadores:

-Bem – começou falando nervosamente – Foi tudo muito rápido. O que me lembro é que na hora em que aquele homem asqueroso estava me bolinando. Me imprensando com a faca na mão encostada no meu pescoço. De repente o lobo apareceu do nada e com uma patada fez com que ele jogasse a faca longe e deu uma mordida nesse braço dele. Ele tomou um susto tão grande que saiu correndo desesperadamente. Quando olhei para o lobo, tive a certeza que ele retribuiu meu olhar agradecido. Nunca poderei agradecer de uma maneira que ele merecesse – Terminando o relato em prantos.

Desliguei o televisor e fiquei olhando para ele desligado simplesmente sem pensar em nada. De repente o telefone celular tocou. Peguei e olhei o visor e li: Jake. Pronto, é agora! – pensei

- Ei Leah! Tudo bem?

- Tá... - dei uma pausa - Tudo bem...

- E como foi de viagem?

- Foi bem, mas cheguei meio tarde, mas agora já descansei. – respondi meio redundante

- E quando você chegou, deu pra conhecer a cidade?

- Jake, eu acho que meio respondi a essa pergunta. – Fui incisiva

- É, mas tem outra que eu tenho que perguntar claramente: O que te deu na cabeça de aparecer transformada? Como você pôde fazer isso...!

- Para! Eu fiz e está feito!

- Mas até onde eu saiba sou eu quem manda no bando. Eu sou o macho alfa, lembra-se? E não você! Não passou pela sua cabeça a irresponsabilidade dessa sua atitude!

- Jake! Pare um pouco e me pense na mulher que estava sendo violentada. E eu ali, vendo tudo. Como poderia ficar sem fazer nada!

- Você não precisa se transformar sabia? A polícia poderia muito bem resolver isso! Era so ligar e pronto! – Falou ainda mais impaciente

- Pode até ser, Jake, mas na hora não tive como conter a minha raiva. E além do mais eu não apareci para os dois em minha forma humana. E tem outra coisa, esse assunto já está resolvido!

- Mas Leah, eu ainda não acabei de falar c...

- Tchau, Jake! Dê um abraço em todos – E desliguei o telefone.

Ele ainda me ligou algumas vezes, mas sempre que via seu nome no visor, preferia dar um tempo. E por falar em tempo, como foi complicado para mim nesses primeiros dias. Me acostumar a andar de ônibus aqui na Filadélfia. Quando fui para o meu primeiro dia na universidade tive a certeza que ia demorar a me adaptar ao sistema público de transporte. Eu prefiro andar de ônibus do que metrô. Assim começo o dia vendo mais gente e me acostumando com o movimento da cidade, as pessoas. E por falar em pessoas quando cheguei na secretaria do campus, a senhora que me atendeu foi solícita, logo eu consegui achar o meu alojamento e de cara encontrei a minha parceira de quarto. Seu nome era Chelsea Withmore! Para meu espanto era ela. A própria. A garota que eu ajudei na noite anterior. A que deu entrevista. Aquela que me expôs na TV. Fiquei chocada. Olhei bem para ela e com medo que me reconhecesse, porém isso não aconteceu.

-Prazer, meu nome é Chelsea. Seremos companheiras de quarto. Espero que nos demos bem...

- Prazer – respondi um pouco acanhada – Me chamo Leah. Também espero isso. Mas acho que te conheço de algum lugar... – perguntei mesmo já sabendo a resposta

- Isso não me agrada nem um pouco. Mas tinha certeza que esse assunto viria a tona mesmo. É que eu de uma entrevista recentemente. Creio que você me viu pela TV. – agora falava com os olhos marejados – Eu fui quase estuprada ontem. Mas felizmente apareceu um lobo, cachorro, não sei e me salvou. Se não fosse por ele, provavelmente a essas horas eu estaria morta com certeza.

Vê-la daquele jeito me deixou comovida e uma sensação de alívio por fazer algo de bom percorreu todo o meu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava quase chorando como Chelsea me deu uma vontade de rir. Coloquei minhas coisas na cama. Dei um abraço nela e ela retribuiu. Lembrei o que ela disse sobre não conseguir agradecer completamente. Com esse gesto ela acabou de fazê-lo. O resto do dia passou sem nenhum acontecimento inesperado. Eu e Chelsea ficamos falando de nossas famílias, amigos e nos conhecendo melhor, até que a noite quando eu já voltava da minha aula inaugural meu celular tocou. Era Alex. Mas como Alex está me ligando se eu não dei meu número para ele? – pensei – Dei um tempo e atendi esperando ouvir sua voz e descobrir como aquele espertinho conseguiu meu número.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Perplexidade

- Alô? – Atendi tentando manter a calma, calma essa que não tenho

- Oi Leah, sou eu Alex. Estou te ligando pra te perguntar como foi seu dia...

- Oi Alex. Foi tudo bem... - Essa preocupação de Alex me desarmou por completo

- Espero que você não fique brava comigo, mas quando você estava se trocando no banheiro tomei a liberdade de anotar seu número...

- Não tá tudo bem. Só me espantei de ver seu número no meu celular.

- É fiz o serviço completo. Coloquei o meu número no seu telefone também! Para no caso de um dia você quisesse falar comigo.

- E agora o que você quer falar comigo? – Questionei

- Espero que não esteja indo rápido demais, mas o que você tem pra fazer hoje à noite?

- Especificamente? Nada... Estou chegando no alojamento agora. Assim que tomar meu banho eu estou livre.

- Então que horas eu posso passar aí pra te buscar?

- Lá pelas 20:00...

- Tudo bem então. Me passa o número do seu alojamento que eu estarei te esperando...

Fiz o que ele me pediu, já com a mão na maçaneta, quando a porta se abriu sozinha e dei de cara com Chelsea. Ela estava saindo com pressa. Percebi que ela estava com suas malas nas mãos.

- Chelsea, para onde você esta indo? – perguntei espantada

- Estou indo embora. Não estou agüentando ficar aqui. Para todo lugar que eu olho, vejo aquele homem asqueroso...

- Mantenha a calma – ponderei – Entra comigo, vamos conversar.

- Para mim não dá Leah. Liguei pra minha mãe. Ela está completamente de acordo. Pensei sinceramente que seja forte o suficiente para superar o que me aconteceu, mas percebi que não dá, não mesmo...

- Mas tudo aconteceu tão recente. Tente novamente. Estou aqui pra te ajudar.

- Realmente. Obrigada Leah.

-Você deveria ter procurado um hospital e não a TV.

- Sem críticas Leah. Por favor. Já estou abalada para receber uma crítica dessas.

- Me desculpe. Mas você sabe que um acompanhamento psicológico será fundamental pra você – aconselhei

- Antes preciso ver minha mãe, minha família. Sentir-me segura. Não estou agüentando mais. Desculpe-me Leah. Foi muito bom conhecer você.

Dei um abraço em Chelsea com tanta força que percebi que ela bufou. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas deixei que ela finalmente saísse pelo corredor e nessa hora eu notei que mesmo transformada não ajudaria em nada. Me senti inútil. Tola. Incapaz. Vê-la passar pela porta e focalizar seu olhar derrotado sinceramente me fez mal, muito mal. De repente me lembrei que dali a instantes Alex chegaria. Fui correndo para o banheiro e me arrumei mais depressa ainda. Quando estava me maquiando, o celular vibrou. Era ele avisando que estava me esperando na porta do alojamento. Desci para encontrá-lo numa rapidez acompanhada de uma péssima sensação da despedida de Chelsea, e depois fui tomada por uma saudade de Alex fora do comum. Tê-lo em meus braços, aquele abraço foi tão relaxante e revigorante. Apaixonante. Naquele instante deixei de pensar em tudo e tive que me aproveitar do instante. Ele não esperava essa minha reação. Consegui sentir o cheiro da felicidade vindo dos seus poros. Senti-me satisfeita. A felicidade batendo em minha porta! Finalmente!

- Então Leah, para onde vamos? – Questionou Alex

- Comida Italiana! Estou com vontade de comer almôndegas! - Disse empolgadamente

- Ótimo! Vamos num restaurante que vi no caminho. Parece uma cantina. Aconchegante...

Entramos no carro e fomos para o restaurante. Ele perguntou sobre o primeiro dia de aula, como foi a minha primeira impressão sobre a minha companheira de quarto, meus professores, etc.

- Não foi nada, ou melhor, não teve nada de anormal. Só teve uma coisa desagradável quando cheguei agora a noite no quarto.

Contei a ele sobre o ocorrido com Chelsea. Tudo o que ela me contou – como se fosse a primeira vez pra mim – Ele me pareceu muito interessado e quando terminei, estávamos estacionando o carro em frente ao restaurante. Ele foi super gentil comigo, como sempre, abrindo a porta do carro e a do restaurante e inclusive puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Realmente Alex parecia um sonho. Um príncipe saído de contos de fadas. Será que nesse conto de fadas em que a princesa tem forma de lobo terá um final feliz? Sinto-me mais com uma loba com roupa da vovozinha esperando a chapeuzinho vermelho. Sinceramente creio não estar com fome para consumir esse amor por Alex, antes de um certo tempo.

Tudo bem. Amor é um apalavra bem forte. Forte mesmo, refiro paixão... O jantar foi correndo bem. Parecia até que estava tudo programado, já que naquele dia o prato principal era almôndegas! Tive que comer algo antes para não fazer feio na frente dele justo no nosso primeiro jantar. É muito difícil controlar a fome absurda de lobo. Fizemos o pedido. O garçom era um rapaz novo com o rosto cheio de espinhas e cabelo ruivo logo percebi que deveria ser universitário também. Enquanto esperávamos nosso pedido chegar, começamos a conversar sobre o seu dia.

- Quando encontrei com Arnold, ele me contou sobre o que aconteceu realmente. Ele disse que atirou mesmo na esposa e que o interesse desde o começo do relacionamento era a herança da finada. Você se lembra que eu te disse que meu instinto me alertou sobre esse caso?

- Sim claro... – constatei

- Infelizmente às vezes eu não me engano... – Senti certa frustração em sua voz

- E como você vai lidar com essa situação?

- Como eu te falei ontem, terei que defender esse crápula, afinal, eu não tenho meios de recusar casos no momento

- E você vai conseguir fazer justiça? – Perguntei angustiada

- Depende tudo do ponto em que se enxerga. Leah, no caso dele ele fez uma justiça oportunista. Já que queria a herança e não quer dar nada aos filhos da Srª Martha.

- Mas a parte do pai? Eles não têm direito?

- Pelo que sei, o pai fez a doação das partes em vida e depois de sua morte a empresa da família ficou Martha...

- E como Arnold conheceu a falecida?

- Ele trabalhava na fábrica de sapatos e um belo dia conheceu a pobre coitada. Jogou seu charme e logo ela não resistiu. Os filhos se revoltaram, tentaram impedir o casamento de qualquer forma, mas Martha sempre foi esperta.

- Como diz a frase: O mundo é dos espertos!

- Com certeza! Nesse caso creio que o esperto mesmo foi Arnold já que conseguiu que sua "amada" esposa aceitasse o casamento com comunhão de bens! E agora que ele a matou vai abocanhar toda a grana. Ele ainda conseguiu fazê-la assinar um testamento tornando ele seu único beneficiário Ele é um gênio do mal!

- e como ele conseguiu se livrar das acusações de assassinato?

- Falta de provas! Ele conseguiu se esquivar, arrumou um álibi concreto. Infelizmente já que tudo desde o início estava milimetricamante calculado.

- Sabe Alex, acho que eu não teria sangue frio suficiente para defender um sujeito desses!

- Eu tenho minha querida, muito sangue frio para pode sobreviver.

Nesse instante chegou nosso pedido. Estava cm uma cara ótima. O molho borbulhante. Não contive a minha salivação.

- Nossa você realmente estava com vontade de comer almôndegas! – Exclamou Alex

- Muita vontade! – Repliquei

Comemos em meio de sorrisos recíprocos. E o prato realmente estava delicioso. De repente veio uma menina com uma cesta de rosas vendendo. Alex gentilmente comprou uma para mim. Fiquei emocionada, confesso. O brilho no seu olhar me deixava um pouco desconcertada. Será que estou conseguindo atingir o seu coração tão rápido? O que me deixava um pouco ressabiada eram como as coisas estavam acontecendo numa alta velocidade. Como um flash. Num estado de graça dei as mãos para ele e entrelaçamos nossos dedos. Ele me olhava profundamente, com seus olhos azuis irresistíveis. Seu perfume almiscarado e floral. Seu rosto angelical. Percebi que realmente estava insanamente apaixonada por ele. Senti que se aproximou de mim por sobre a mesa e delicadamente nossos lábios foram se encontrando, mas na hora do beijo não sei o que me deu, virei o rosto.

- Não sei se estou pronta pra isso...

- Claro que está... Estamos... Você e eu – Rebateu

- Não sei realmente se estou... Sinceramente, acho que preciso de um tempo para parar de sofrer. Sem lembrar do motivo do meu sofrimento.

- Leah, sofrer não é bom. Geralmente a pessoa que sofre pode não sair da situação sozinha. E eu estou aqui, disposto a te ajudar. Me deixe ajudá-la Leah. Por favor.

- Pára Alex! Você é maravilhoso. Uma pessoa fantástica! O problema é comigo, e não com você. E tem mais coisas nas quais não estou preparada para te contar.

- Sinto que estou indo depressa demais. Leah, não é mentira. Estou completamente apaixonado por você.

Fiquei ali olhando para ele e ouvindo suas palavras apaixonadas, meus sentimentos me traíram. Levantei de como um salto e fui para o banheiro sem falar nada! Deixei-o na mesa e corri para o banheiro parecendo uma adolescente. Entrei no Box e sentei no vaso e abaixei a cabeça entre as pernas. O meu mundo girava e eu não me movia. Fiquei um pouco ali; Estática!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Aceitação

Respirei profundamente para ver se me localizava. "Quando eu sair daqui, como certeza o Alex já foi embora!" Pensei. Depois de um curto espaço de tempo resolvi voltar para a mesa e encarar a realidade da situação. Quando abri a porta do banheiro e olhei para onde ficava a mesa, ele olhava distraidamente pela janela a paisagem da rua. E ao invés de me tranqüilizar, essa cena me deixou mais nervosa. "O será que ele tá pensando? Se fosse comigo; Se fosse eu na situação dele, parada ali, naquela mesa, será que eu estaria esperando?". "Ah! Com certeza não! Pensaria que estava fazendo papel de boba ou qualquer outra coisa." Fechei lentamente a porta do banheiro e respirei profundamente. No trajeto do banheiro até a mesa fui caminhando devagar e pensando nisso tudo. Parecia um cão sem dono. Envergonhada e de cabeça baixa me aproximei da mesa e ele me olhou com um olhar fraternal e compreensivo que me desconsertou. Paralisei.

Ele me fitou por um pouco de tempo e fiquei em pé ao lado da mesa. Sentei calmamente, programada somente para obedecer e ouvir o que ele falasse. Calada. Muda.

Surpreendentemente ele chamou o garçom. Pediu a conta e sem sequer falar comigo. Não que ele estivesse com raiva de mim, mas acho que estava com raiva era da situação que eu aprontei.

Como pude ser tão tola! Creio que ele ficou sem palavras. Argumentos na verdade. Quando o garçom chegou com a conta fiz questão de quebrar o silêncio que nos rondava e ao invés de deixar que ele pegasse a conta eu passei na frente e a retirei da mão do garoto espinhudo.

- Não se importe com isso, eu pago. – disse Alex

- Mas não quero que você pague a conta sozinho. Deixe-me ajudar pelo menos.

- Está tudo bem, Leah! Será tudo do seu jeito! – Respondeu secamente

Sua feição mudou e não me pareceu muito tranqüila. Dei o dinheiro para ele. Ele pegou com hesitação. Olhou a conta novamente, e guardou o meu dinheiro no bolso, resolveu pagar com seu cartão de crédito. Levantou-se com calma e foi até o caixa. Fiquei olhando o decorrer da cena sem sequer me mexer. Ele pagou a conta e ficou parado me observando de longe tentei disfarçar, mas creio que ele notou. Novamente à mesa ele puxou a cadeira para que eu levantasse delicadamente. O estranho é que mesmo com esse clima chato seu cavalheirismo não foi por ralo abaixo. Mecanicamente fui seguindo os passos que ele me sugeria sem sequer falar. Ele se despediu do nosso garçom e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça e assim que passamos a porta do restaurante, aberta por ele, diga-se de passagem, entramos no carro. Como era de se esperar a minha vergonha me impediu de falar mais alguma coisa. Antes de Alex dar a partida, questionei-me mentalmente. ' O que eu estou fazendo com ele?". " Um cara maravilhoso, gentil, um cavalheiro e eu perdendo tempo!"

Não resisti e fiquei admirando seu perfil. Prestando atenção no seu olhar. Na sua expressão. Na sua serenidade, mesmo com a minha atitude infantil. Tudo nele era perfeito. Mesmo assim eu não o via como meu salvador, apesar dele ser a pessoa mais indicada. O instigante era com ele conseguiria me convencer que suas atitudes seriam as que eu realmente precisava naquela hora. Esses pensamentos me deixaram muito estressada e confusa. Ou melhor, angustiada. Não conseguia parar na minha casa, meu aconchego, em um lugar que me sentisse segura. Como posso ficar com tanta dificuldade de tomar uma decisão? Sem que me desse conta, chegamos ao dormitório.

Saí do carro antes que ele abrisse a porta. O que o deixou espantado. Ele já estava de pé para abrir a minha porta. Mesmo assim ele foi até a minha direção como ela de se esperar. Eu me ajeitei, levantei a cabeça, dei uma boa olhada pra ele e numa súbita alienação tasquei-lhe um beijo. A força dos nossos lábios se encostando, nossos corpos próximos, nossos braços entrelaçados, tornou o momento mágico! Sublime!

Depois do beijo o seu rosto voltou ao semblante que estava acostumada. Acredito que eu consegui diminuir o peso horrível do ocorrido no restaurante. Seu olhar estava muito sereno. Olhava-me intensamente, profundamente. Ficamos ainda sem nos falar. O que particularmente achei ótimo. Não precisávamos. Neste instante desapareceu qualquer sentimento de dúvida, anseios, angústias. Consegui me sentir plena novamente cortando o silêncio Alex falou:

- Leah, o que aconteceu para você...

- Shhh- Fiz tocando em seus lábios com o dedo indicador – Não diga nada. É... Eu... Sou eu que tenho que me desculpar... Desculpe-me pela minha infantilidade.

- Não pense que te julguei por isso. Na realidade estava preocupado com a minha atitude. Achei que estava avançando o seu espaço.

- Nem um pouco, Alex. Você é muito gentil. Um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Jamais pensei que você estava se aproveitando da situação. Deveria ter falado com você e não fugido como uma adolescente... Eu que peço desculpas. A noite tinha todas as chances ser maravilhosa e eu... – Escorreu uma lágrima fria em meu rosto. Eu abaixei o rosto para escondê-la, mas Alex a enxugou com seu dedo polegar, segurando com o resto da mão o meu queixo e o levantou serenamente. Com um semblante calmo ele beijou a minha face e se conteve a somente isso. Desencostei-me do carro e pedi licença. O que fez com ele ficasse atrás de mim. Dei uns passos incertos, pequeninos em direção a escada do prédio. Na realidade queria que ele me segurasse e pedisse para ficar comigo aquela noite. E parecia que realmente era para acontecer uma coisa boa finalmente. Assim que terminei de fazer essas conjecturas, ele tomou a tão esperada atitude. Segurando o meu braço ele me virou rapidamente e me deu o segundo beijo. Olhei para ele com intensidade, a mesma que a do beijo.

-Vem comigo. Vamos subir... - Positivei

- Não é um pouco cedo?...

- Deixa que isso, eu resolvo – Rebati

Dessa vez eu que tomei a iniciativa, abri a porta para ele. E assim que entramos no hall do alojamento, fomos correndo para o meu quarto. Lá dentro já fui tirando a roupa. Ele ficou me olhando admirado. Fiquei em trajes íntimos e fui a sua direção. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer mais qualquer coisa ele me segurou firmemente e falou:

- Leah, não será hoje que vamos fazer sexo!

Essa frase caiu sobre mim tal como um balde de água fria.

- Como assim? Você sabe o quanto está me custando tomar essa atitude?

- Como disse anteriormente, hoje não será o que faremos sexo. Ponto final.

Alex disse firmemente e irredutível. Percebi que não conseguiria nada dele. É como uma frase que sempre escutava do meu pai. "Não é simplesmente não, sem talvez ou porque". Com os planos plenamente frustrados, sentei-me na cama com a cara emburrada. O que fez Alex reagir.

- Eu disse que hoje não faremos sexo e não que não dormiríamos juntos. Quero ter esse tempo com você. Precisamos estar juntos. Criar intimidade simplesmente. Ficar com você. Isso e só...

- Alex...- Dei uma pausa –Sinceramente, isso é uma grande decepção pra mim, tá! Eu que deveria ter uma atitude dessas. Estamos em papéis invertidos!

Com essa frase consegui extrair um sorriso amarelo do seu rosto.

- Isso me constrange, mas nós podemos ter nossa primeira vez em outro dia. Num mais propício. Quero estar bem e preparado. Nosso relacionamento não vai mudar em nada. Eu juro. Continuo querendo ficar com você. Quer dizer, namorar você. – disse essa frase vagarosamente – Só espero que agora que disse isso, você não saia correndo feito na última vez. – E riu. Parecia até vingança pelo episódio no restaurante.

E com um riso respondi:

-Não teve graça, tá!

Ele riu da minha birra novamente. Após esse discurso, já nos encontrávamos abraçados e decidi levantar, trocar de roupa. Peguei meu hobby.

-Com a sua licença. Preciso ir ao banheiro para fazer a faxina antes de dormirmos. – E fiz uma reverência como se estivesse falando com um nobre.

Caminhei em direção ao corredor carregando meu nécessaire. Ia caminhando cantarolando uma música, com um riso no rosto quando de repente ouvi um estrondo. Como estava distante do quarto. Demorei a me atinar onde foi o barulho. Corri de volta para o quarto e para a minha surpresa estava vazio.

-Alex?... Onde você está?... Alex!... Fala comigo! – Chamei. Gritei até ficar cansada. Caí sem forças de tanto gritar. Na minha mente, eu incessantemente questionava:

-Onde será que ele está? E quem faria algo assim com ele?

Naquela noite fiquei deitada, tentando imaginar como pode ter acontecido. E eu estava de pés e mãos atados, já que não tinha nenhum rastro, cheiro ou qualquer sinal que pudesse me dar uma única pista. Frustração. Essa era a palavra que me definia. Não consegui dormir. Fiquei ali parada, olhando para o teto do quarto. O dia já estava amanhecendo e eu não tive forças para me levantar. Esse dia seria longo e cheio de procura.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 - Desaparecido

O dia que amanheceu parecia interminável. As horas pareciam se arrastar e eu não parava de olhar para o relógio. Contava cada segundo. Estava num desespero incontrolável. Mesmo estando presente na aula, minha alma foi com Alex. Era uma sexta-feira, a maioria das pessoas estavam animadas para a primeira festa da turma. Conversas, risinhos, povoavam a atmosfera da sala. Mas eu estava na minha. Sem Alex e Chelsea me senti completamente deslocalizada. Eu não poderia me divertir mesmo que quisesse. Umas garotas fúteis vieram puxar papo:

- Seu nome é Leah, né?- Perguntou a loira mastigando chiclete

- Foi o nome que a minha mãe e meu pai me deram...

-Ah – Olhou a morena por cima dos óculos – Então? Você vai à festinha da galera?

- Não me decidi ainda- Como se eu realmente fosse- Depende de quem for comigo...

-Vai com a gente! – Responderam as duas juntas.

-Não sei... Não sei nem o nome de vocês...

- Ah desculpe a nossa indelicadeza, prazer eu sou Mandy – disse a loira- e essa é Brenda – disseram estendendo as mãos.

Apertei as duas mãos de modo amigável, mas logo fiz como fosse levantar e elas saíram da minha direção. Ambas me deram os seus números de seus celulares.

- A gente entra em contato, tá!

- Tá bom. – Vou esperar empolgada para não dizer ao contrário

Dei um tchauzinho sem graça para as duas maritacas e parti correndo para o alojamento. Eu saí tão desorientada do quarto que não prestei atenção as detalhes. Fiquei me fazendo de vítima e não prestei atenção no que poderia realmente me dar alguma solução para o problema. Assim que entrei no quarto, fui revirar a cena do crime com calma. Olhei cada parte do quarto com toda a paciência e notei que Alex deixou o celular. Como eu não pensei em ligar para o celular dele ainda? Acho que foi o desespero. Olhei para visor e a bateria estava descarregada. Droga! Porque não fiquei no quarto, né?

O meu celular vibrou. Olhei e não reconheci o visor. Atendi mesmo assim.

- Alô?

- Oi Leah!

- Chelsea? Como você tá, cara?

- Estou voltando!

- Como assim?

- Esse tempo em casa me deixou mais tranqüila. Minha mãe falou que eu tenho que ser guerreira e que depois de enfrentar tantas pessoas por uma vaga na faculdade, eu tenho que enfrentar agora o meu medo...

- Adorei a sua mãe! E quando que você chega?

- Estou te ligando da rodoviária. Daqui a pouco chego ai.

- Estou ansiosa.

- Até daqui a pouco.

Desliguei o celular e ouvi um toc-toc vindo da porta. Abri a porta e olhei para ambos os lados. Nada de anormal. Somente as pessoas habituais. Quando já ia fechando a porta, notei que havia um envelope preso no número do quarto.

Peguei-o e entrei no quarto novamente. Olhei a frente e o verso do envelope e não vi nada escrito. Abri. Tinha somente uma folha dobrada em três. Desdobrei e olhei o conteúdo.

Havia um bilhete escrito em letras manuscritas.

**Querida Leah, **

**Estou bem, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Assim que puder mandarei mais noticias.**

**Beijos**

**Alexander**

Acabei de ler o bilhete estarrecida. O Alex me mandando bilhete dizendo que está bem. Essa história está muito mal contada. Ele desaparece, esquece o celular, e agora me manda esse bilhetinho dizendo que está muito bem!

Nesse meio tempo ouvi outro toc-toc na porta. Gritei:

- Pode entrar! A casa é sua!

- Me ajuda! Tô com muita mala!

Ouvir uma voz conhecida me deu alívio. Querendo ou não preferia não ficar sozinha. Alguém comigo me dava uma tranqüilidade. Não agüentava mais ficar sozinha. O modo abrupto que Alex se foi, não estava me fazendo nada bem. Estava ficando meio paranóica.

- Como foi em casa?

- Ainda bem foi tudo ótimo. Tive uma conversa bem satisfatória com a mamãe. Eu também fui a um psicólogo, como você disse, e ele me fez encontrar em mim uma força que pensei nunca ter tido.

- Estou realmente feliz por sua volta. Já estava me sentindo um pouco abandonada.

Chelsea riu.

- E nesse tempo em que eu fiquei fora, você não fez nada de interessante?

Na realidade pensei em contar para ela o que se passou, mas preferi deixar passar um tempo. Justamente para descobrir algo mais substancial. Ter certeza do que estava ocorrendo.

-Nada. Não fiz nada de anormal. Somente o que uma estudante entediada faria: ESTUDAR.

- Eu perdi muita matéria?

- Só um pouco, mas depois eu faço um resumão pra você. Falando em coisas que você perdeu, hoje quase que você perde a festinha de boas vindas para os veteranos e calouros.

-Será que isso vai ficar bom? Estou um pouco cansada... Ma seu só vou se você for.

-Isso não vale! Eu que ia colocar essa condição ta!

Rimos. Nossa conversa rolava enquanto eu ajudava Chelsea a desarrumar sua mala.

-Ah! Esqueci de te contar. Fiz uma coisa nova sim. Duas novas "amizades"!

-Jura?

- Você se lembra daquelas duas meninas que não se desgrudam, que assim que chegamos nos olhou de baixo pra cima no corredor?

- Muito vagamente.

- Deixe eu ser mais específica. É aquela loira de olhos azuis parecida com um zumbi e uma morena que vive com cara de nojo.

- Há, há, há! Lembrei! Agora sim, com detalhes...

- Então, elas chegaram a mim hoje de manhã. Me chamaram pra ir com elas na festinha. Me passaram o número do celular. Quase morri! De rir, né!

- Eu achei uma simpatia a atitude delas. - falou Chelsea com deboche - E que horas começa a festa?

- Nem sei, mas acho que às 22:00. Estou esperando a ligação das minhas amigas...

- Com essa animação toda.

Não quis dizer que a origem do meu desânimo. E se eu fosse a essa festa não conseguiria me sentir na festa.

- Eu agora tenho uma dúvida. Que roupa eu coloco? – Deu de ombros

-Ai Chelsea, só você mesmo! – Dei-lhe um abraço caloroso

- Estou com fome – constatou – vamos arrumar algo pra gente comer?

- Tá bom, mas aonde vamos?

- Não sei, qualquer lugar pra mim está ótimo.

- E que tal pedirmos uma pizza? –Sugeri

- Nem pensar! Quero comer algo substancioso. Hoje eu quase não comi.

-Tudo bem. Vou colocar a calça jeans e vamos ao centro da cidade. –parei e dei uma olhada pra uma amiga de regresso – É você fez falta!

- Obrigada! Também senti a sua falta, mas sabe o que eu tenho pensando nesses últimos dias?

-Não faço idéia.

- No lobo.

- Em quem?

- Naquele lobo lá. O que me salvou. Tenho certeza que vou reencontrá-lo.

- Não tenho pena certeza, as eu também acho. – Não deu pra evitar, mas a minha resposta ficou com certo tom de deboche.

- Aqui. Quando estivermos acabando de comer, que tal darmos uma olhada em algumas roupas? Compras! Isso vai ser aminador!

- Vai ser ótimo! Estava querendo comprar algo novo mesmo. Preciso estar apresentável nessa festa.

Assim que vesti a calça e penteei o cabelo, Chelsea já estava do lado de fora do quarto. Demos os braços e descemos as escadas. Chegamos ao ponto e logo passou o ônibus. Entramos e enquanto ele seguia seu curso o nosso papo continuou.

- Espero que nessa festa apareçam muitos garotos...

- Pra mim tanto faz... – Respondi

-Que relutância é essa, Leah?

- Eu estou bem como estou. – Menti

- Vai me dizer que um beijo na boca não seria bom? –Insistiu

-Nesse instante não. Prefiro que as coisas corram em seu tempo. Não vou me precipitar.

- Eu só quero que você se divirta. Nada, além disso. Não fique achando o príncipe encantado vai cair de pára-quedas e te levar num cavalo branco. Não entendo esse seu recalque. Decidi que tomarei as rédeas da minha vida!

- Você realmente melhorou em casa. Ficou bem até demais, mas minha mudança leva tempo. Preciso de tempo e infelizmente não posso contar com muitas pessoas. Não que eu não goste da sua preocupação, mas eu não gosto que alguém me dê conselhos que não vejo serventia.

- Tá, tudo bem. Eu não queria ser intrometida. Só queria ver você feliz. Tirar esse ar de melancolia que te rodeia. –Chelsea deu de ombros

A preocupação de Chelsea me comovia, porém com certeza contar pra ela que eu sou uma transmorfa que se transforma de loba e que Alex simplesmente virou fumaça não faziam parte dos meus planos. Não consegui confiar plenamente nela. Ainda.

Assim que avistamos o centro comercial dei sinal e descemos. Não tínhamos brigado, mas me incomodou essa atitude de Chelsea. Chegamos ao primeiro restaurante que vimos e nosso almoço rodou sobre papos fúteis e sem circunstâncias. Passeamos até quase escurecer. Eu comprei somente um vestidinho e uma sandália. Mantive a calma. Chelsea perdeu a linha e comprou várias camisetas, um vestido, um sapato, um sinto e uma bolsa. Ela me deu uma camiseta que tinha uma estampa de borboleta. Linda!

Decidimos ir embora e logo chegamos ao alojamento. Enquanto nos arrumávamos o meu celular tocou. Estava na hora de encontrar as minhas novas amigas.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Festejando

Não foi nada encantador a chegada na festa da turma. Estava realmente cheia e me parecia que estavam todos da turma lá. E é por isso que eu fiquei constrangida. Assim que adentramos pela porta da frente todos se viraram para nos olhar. Até parecia cena de cinema. A música parou, e assim que abrimos a porta todos se viraram e olharam pra nós! Constrangimento a mil.

Passado esse instante, nós quatro nos dividimos em duplas. O que já parecia bem óbvio. A hora em que contei pra Brenda que levaria Chelsea comigo percebi na hora que a felicidade se foi. Entramos no carro e nem houve cumprimento em relação a Chelsea. Nessa hora percebi que a noite prometia.

Agora estávamos nós duas no canto pegando algo para beber, quando uma mão me cutucou no ombro. Na hora senti um frio na barriga. Porque no ombro, gente? As lembranças vieram na hora e não tive como manter a calma. Respirei e virei. Pra minha surpresa não era ninguém em especial.

- Por favor, me passa um copo?

- Ah tá, tudo bem. Toma.

Entreguei o copo e meu estômago parecia formigar. Dor. Não me sentia nada bem.

-Leah, você está se sentindo mal? – Perguntou Chelsea

- Poderia estar melhor.

-Bebe alguma coisa. Vamos sentar ali ó.- Disse apontando um sofá

-Obrigada

Sentamos-nos e fiquei ali de olhos fechados. A música alta parecia me acalmar. Não era meu habitual ficar assim, mas a falta repentina de Alex me deixava muito nervosa. Imagina se eu perco o controle e me transformo no meio da festa! Babau faculdade.

Fiquei olhando a festa prostrada na poltrona. Assim que deu uns minutinhos virei pra Chelsea e falei:

- Pode me deixar aqui sozinha. Eu já estou melhor. Vai dar uma volta.

- Posso mesmo?

- Pode.

- Que bom. Tava morrendo de vontade de ir, mas não queria deixá-la jogada no canto.

-Há, há. Pode ir sem medo amiga. Se eu morrer eu te aviso.

Ela se ajeitou e deu uma olhada no espelho preso atrás de nós. O telefone celular vibrou. Olhei pra a tela era o Jacob. Como eu pressenti, a noite estava bombando.

- Alô? Oi Jake!

- Nossa que barulheira!

- Estou numa festa com o pessoal da faculdade. Espera um minuto que eu vou pra fora. – Fui para um jardim de inverno que avistei – Pronto, agora podemos falar melhor. Consegue me ouvir bem?

- Muito melhor. Estou te ligando pra saber de você. Porque você não manda notícias e como percebi que tem se transformado em lobo. Pela distância não consigo ler seus pensamentos. Coisas de lobo alfa.

Na hora eu fiquei sem querer falar nada, mas seria bobagem não falar. Só poderia contar com ele mesmo. Desencanei.

- Jake. –Pausa- Eu conheci um cara. Nós estávamos nos conhecendo. Até fomos a um jantar.

- Interessante. - respondeu meio que interessado

-Estava tudo indo bem, até que numa noite dessas, eu e ele estávamos conversando no quarto e eu decidi ir ao banheiro. Quando eu voltei, ele tinha desaparecido. Virou fumaça. Eu estava gostando dele. Afeiçoei-me a ele, Jake. O primeiro depois do Sam.

- Calma Leah. Ele sumiu como?

- Simplesmente desapareceu. Não tinha nada. E o pior é que o celular ficou pra trás. Não senti cheiro de nada. Nenhuma pista, nada. Estou cismada.

- Nossa que estranho. Mas realmente não deu pra você conseguir nem um mínimo rastro?

- Eu fiz de tudo e não percebi nada. Detalhe: na semana seguinte do sumiço dele, apareceu um bilhete preso na minha porta dizendo que ele estava bem e que não era para me preocupar. Me ajude Jake, não sei o que fazer. Gosto muito dele. Não gostaria que acontecesse algo com ele.

- Espera Leah, tive uma idéia.

Ele desligou o telefone. Eu não achei estranho, mas Jake tem esses impulsos inexplicáveis. Passados alguns segundos o celular vibrou novamente.

- Fala Jake, o que aconteceu?

- Estamos no viva-voz. Agora conte o que aconteceu novamente.

Fiz como ele mandou. Uma voz familiar respondeu do outro lado.

- Leah, aqui quem fala é o Jasper. Lembra-se de mim?

- Sim, claro.

- Pelo que percebi você não conseguiu notar nem um mínimo vestígio do ocorrido.

- Nada.

- você chegou a se transformar em loba dentro do seu quarto?

- Não. O quarto não é muito grande, poderia estragar alguma coisa, ou alguém entrar. Achei melhor confiar em mim mesma.

- Talvez tenha alguma coisa que somente um olho mais preciso pudesse enxergar...

- Você pode ter razão. Só que agora minha parceira de quarto que tinha ido embora retornou. Sem chance de transformação lá dentro agora e além do mais, estou entrando em período de provas, não estou com clima para investigações. Não posso contar com ninguém.

- Creio que uma viagem para Filadélfia seria muito satisfatória.

- Leah, eu falei com Jasper aqui ele se interessou na sua história. Ele a vampira espevitada queriam outra lua de mel. Estavam sem idéia para onde ir. Como romantismo não é muito a minha praia e deixar Nessie está fora de cogitação. Creio que ele seria uma ótima ajuda pra você.

- Jake, eu sei que agora todos estamos parecendo uma grande família, mas tem certeza que é uma boa idéia?

- Leah – falou Jasper - Estou de pleno acordo com você. Eu somente gostaria de rever os lugares do meu passado. Não se incomode em não aceitar a minha ajuda.

- Não é que eu não aceite é que pra mim essa história de trégua é muito estranha ainda.

- Acho que você não tem muito que escolher Leah. - Vociferou Jake

- Leah, agora quem fala é Carlisle. Também ouvi a conversa. Pelo o que pude perceber uma pessoa experiente em buscas e luta como Jasper será de grande ajuda pra você. Ele não está indo para te repreender. Nós sinceramente queremos a paz. Não dificulte a nossa integração.

- Jake, quem mais está ouvindo a conversa?

- Aqui na sala estamos somente eu, Jasper e Carlisle.

- Tudo bem. Não gostaria uma conferência sobre "O que Leah tá fazendo sozinha?"

- Seu irmão está com Emmet e Rosalie do lado de fora. Alice foi até a cidade comprar roupas para a viagem e carregou Esmee. Bella está com Renesmee e Edward em seu quarto. Foi por isso que te liguei. Estavam todos ocupados com suas vidas.

- Desculpe. É que já estou bastante nervosa. Não quis ser mal educada. Espero que não atrapalhe a sua lua de mel Jasper. Já que pelo visto, sou voto vencido.

- Isso são ordens do chefe da matilha Leah. Estou querendo o seu bem. Você vai conseguir reconstruir a sua vida.

- Eu não quero mais reconstruir a minha vida. Eu quero uma nova. Estou muito aliviada por conseguir ajuda. Obrigada mesmo Jake. Pra você também Jasper. Que dia vocês pretendem vir para cá?

- Não sei ao certo. Como não tínhamos decidido, mas gostaria de estar ai o quanto antes. Creio que no máximo uma semana estaremos chegando aí.

- Leah, darei instruções para meus filhos de como podem nos deixar a par da situação. Eu gostaria muito que realmente a união entre nossas famílias seja consolidada. Pode contar conosco.

- Obrigada a você também Carlisle. Desde a luta com os Volturi já não tenho tanto receio contra vocês. – Disse realmente querendo parecer sincera.

- Pode deixar que eu baterei um papinho com Jasper. Pode ficar despreocupada.

- Agora tenho que voltar, a festa está rolando e não gostaria de deixar a Chelsea sozinha. Até logo.

- Tchau Leah. – Respondeu Jake

Desliguei o celular e entrei novamente na sala. Olhei em volta para ver se localizava Chelsea. Para minha surpresa ela estava conversando com rapaz alto, forte, de cabelos longos. Ela conseguiu se enturmar. Não iria atrapalhar.

Como não vi mais nada de interessante dentro de casa fui até a varanda da casa. Quando cheguei percebi que havia uma namoradeira feita de metal no jardim. Ela estava colocada estrategicamente debaixo de um pinheiro frondoso. Resolvi sentar ali. O clima não estava tão frio apesar de ser inverno. Assim que me sentei, Mandy me avistou e veio em minha direção.

- Se divertindo, Leah?

- Não muito...

- Mas a festa está tão animada.

- O problema é comigo. Onde está Brenda.

- Ela encontrou um ex-namorado e eles estão discutindo. Preferi não ficar de ouvinte.

- E você não vai se divertir? – Fui incisiva

- Até gostaria. – Ela deu uma pausa, continuou a frase olhando para seus pés – Mas a pessoa que eu queria que estivesse aqui não veio.

- Só servia ele?

- Com certeza.

- Vamos ver se dá próxima vez ele vem... - tentei dar esperanças – Por quê você não liga pra ele?

- Eu não tenho o número. E ele nem deve saber que eu sou direito. Ele tá no 6° período. Não vai dar idéia para os calouros.

- Que pena. Você é tão bonita. Você vai arranjar outro.

- Eu não sou dessas que me apaixono fácil.

- Desculpe. Não quis ser hostil.

-Entendo.

-Que horas vocês vão embora?

- Pelo visto o assunto da Brenda não vai acabar tão cedo, então...

- Ah tá. Você se importa de me deixar sozinha por alguns instantes? – Querendo expulsá-la mesmo.

- Já estava indo ver como estava a situação da Brenda mesmo. Tchau. – Levantou-se e foi embora.

Não estava a fim de conversas com essas garotas. Queria mesmo era saber onde está Alex. Ficar sozinha era melhor que ouvir papinhos. A festa rolou até tarde. Assim que encontrei Chelsea novamente avisei a ela que estava indo embora. Fui em direção ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo e avistei um taxi. No caminho do dormitório pensei que agora só me resta uma esperança: a chegada do casal de vampiros. Será que isso dará certo?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 - Busca

A semana de prova estava terminando. Estávamos na última prova e a minha mente dentro de um furacão. Já nem sabia mais o meu nome se quer saber. Agora era somente esperar os resultados. Eu não me considerava uma má aluna, mas o ritmo da faculdade é completamente diferente. Não estava mais acostumada a estudar. Estudar novamente era muito bom, mas me desgastava.

Eu e Chelsea estávamos caminhando pelo campus, indo embora. Tive que esperá-la, pois eu havia terminado a minha prova bem mais cedo. Detesto enrolação.

- Leah, como você foi na prova de hoje? – perguntou Chelsea.

- Sinceramente. Não sei. Tinha horas que me confundi.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma confusão. Me dei mal!

- Você fala assim, mas geralmente as suas notas são boas. - Rebati

- Vamos ver essa nota.

- Você é CDF Chelsea.

- Mas pra essa prova eu nem tive tempo de estudar direito. Ontem eu tive uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Queria ter ido até a biblioteca e não teve como. Não conseguia nem abrir os olhos.

-Eu vi. Por isso mesmo deixei você sozinha e fui estudar no living. E mesmo assim eu tenho certeza que você vai arrasar, agora eu, não tenho a mínima certeza!

Enquanto andávamos, lembrei-me que meus amiguinhos vampiros chegariam em poucas horas. Ocupada como estava, não pude me concentrar em nada que não fossem as provas. Alex nessas horas já nem existia mais. Aquele bilhete fajuto e o tempo que passou foram uma ótima desculpa para me deixar. Analisando friamente ele estava muito afoito para namorar comigo. Dúvidas. Eu tento não pensar mal dele por causa das coisas que aconteceram, mas não consigo.

Evidente que as coisas estariam bem melhores com os dois aqui por perto. Apesar de não combinar muito com os dois, era melhor ter alguém que eu conheço e que não gosto por perto, do que não ter ninguém. E tenho que confiar na decisão do alfa. Como líder da matilha ele me impõe as suas decisões e eu tenho que obedecer torcendo que sejam boas.

Aquela noite não ocorreu nada de interessante. Chelsea e eu ficamos conversando sobre as provas da semana e quando estava bem tarde, dormi.

Tive um sonho com Alex e Sam. Nele eu estava vestida com as roupas que costumava usar em La Push, uma camiseta e short velhos. Estava na floresta perto do penhasco, andando sem destino certo. Der repente transformei-me. A terra fofa e o cheiro de mato que estava no ar me davam uma ótima sensação. Segurança. Essa era a palavra que definia o momento. Eu costumava fazer isso quando não queria perturbar ninguém com meus pensamentos sobre Sam. Corria freneticamente, gastando toda a minha energia. Atingindo uma velocidade absurda, já que era a mais rápida do bando. Percebi que o final da floresta nunca chegava. Quando cheguei à exaustão me destransformei automaticamente. Caindo nua na relva. Fiquei olhando para o céu que estava cinza com alguns pedaços azuis. Notei que tinha um pano amarrado em minha perna, então o desamarrei e vi que era um vestido e tratei logo de colocá-lo. Assim que estava terminando de me vestir, ouvi passos se aproximando. Lentamente, me virei e vi que era Sam e pouco mais distante vindo logo em seguida avistei Alex. Uma lágrima escorreu dos meus olhos. Não sabia o porquê estava chorando, mas eu não chorava por dor. A imagem de Sam olhou para o seu lado direito e percebi que Emily logo apareceu. Eles se deram as mãos e ela olhou diretamente para meus olhos, sorriu e depois desapareceram. Alex veio caminhando lentamente e eu fui ao seu encontro. Na hora que estávamos quase nos tocando a minha mão atravessou seu rosto como se fosse intangível. Tentei abraçá-lo, mas não obtive sucesso. Sua imagem também de desvaneceu como a de Sam e Emily. De repente notei que estava num vazio. Escuridão total. Tentei gritar, mas minha voz não saía, bem como não ouvia nada. Como num impulso acordei. Olhei para os lados e Chelsea ainda estava dormindo. Eu estava ensopada de suor. Olhei o relógio e já eram 9:00 da manhã. Sentei na beirada da cama. Peguei a minha toalha e fui tomar um banho. Enquanto estava debaixo do chuveiro tentei me lembrar dos detalhes do sonho. Meu coração palpitava. Não conseguia decifrá-lo. Será que meu destino é ficar sozinha, realmente?

Assim que terminei de tomar meu café da manhã o celular tocou. Atendi e era Alice.

- Alô?

- Já estamos estalados no Radisson Plaza Warwick Hotel, venha nos encontrar o quanto antes.

- Tudo bem. Já estou a caminho.

Peguei o primeiro taxi que passou. Deixei um bilhete pra Chelsea avisando que fui resolver um problema com celular. O bom que poderia deixá-lo desligado que ela não se importaria.

Assim que cheguei ao quarto, os dois estavam a minha espera. Eles foram simpáticos comigo. Alice foi quem abriu a porta. Sentei-me na poltrona que estava próxima da porta. Jasper foi quem começou a falar.

- Agora que estamos frente a frente, conte os detalhes.

-Eu não tenho detalhes para contar. Não tinha nada lá. Nada.

-O ruim é que minhas pré-cognições não servem pra muita coisa, já que esse rapaz está diretamente ligado a você. – constatou Alice

- Eu entendo.

- Vou tentar diminuir a sua ansiedade. – falou Jasper

Na mesma hora senti um mar de calma invadir meu interior. Há muito tempo não sentia algo parecido. Até me deu vontade de dormir novamente.

- Obrigada. – Logo agradeci – Será que podemos planejar as buscas?

- Primeiramente devemos olhar o seu quarto. Eu preciso dar uma olhada minuciosa naquele lugar.

- Tudo bem, mas seria bom que fossem quando nós duas não estivermos lá. Amanhã teremos uma palestra no auditório do campus, creio que será tempo suficiente para vocês. Deixarei uma cópia da chave do meu quarto na lâmpada do corredor.

- Vamos pra lá assim que ligar pra gente. Nós investigaremos todos os detalhes que ainda restarem.

- Não será muito difícil porque eu não mexi muito no quarto desde o ocorrido. Não tenho ficado muito lá. Se bem a chegada de Chelsea pode ter alterado alguma coisa...

- Descobriremos amanhã. Quando Seth descobriu que viríamos pra cá ele também queria vir, mas Jacob achou melhor que não. Então mandou essa carta pra você. Ele preferiu escrever do que te ligar.

Assim que peguei a carta da mão de Alice, guardei-a na minha bolsa. Percebi que a vampira me deu uma olhada diferente creio que ela notou a minha mudança de estilo. Perguntei com estavam todos na reserva, mas não souberam falar já que não são tão íntimos, mas como Jake não houvera falado nada acredito que está tudo bem.

Fui embora do hotel já na parte da tarde. Resolvi ir embora de ônibus. Durante o trajeto fui lendo a carta que Seth me mandou.

"Leah,

Estou escrevendo essa carta para te dizer umas coisas que achei melhor escrever do que falar. Você foi embora e eu não tive a oportunidade. Quando decidimos ir com Jake, mudamos completamente de vida. E agora é a sua vez de mudar. Eu sei que você pensa que não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu sei sim. Eu achei melhor parar com essa luta de nervos que vivemos esse tempo todo com os Cullens. A prova maior disso tudo é o imprinting de Jake pela Renesmee. Será que isso não prova que essa bobeira já está na hora de acabar? Eles provaram várias vezes que estão a fim de nos ajudar. Edward e Bella já são meus amigos. Resolvi ir com eles porque gostaria de sair desse clima que fica rondando todos nós. Acho que será muito bom pra você fazer a sua faculdade. Abrirá a seu horizonte. Estou sempre brincando para quebrar o clima, mas sei que falar sério quando preciso. A próxima vez que acontecer algo com você, ligue para mim. Estarei sempre aqui para te ajudar.

Os. A mãe resolveu ir morar na cidade com Charlie. A Bella achou ótimo e Billy não gostou muito não, afinal ela ficou com a cadeira do papai no conselho. Quero só ver quando estivermos todos juntos novamente, rs.

Acabei de ler a carta com uma grande surpresa dentro do meu coração. Seth está crescido. Não acredito que ele pode ter crescido em tão pouco tempo. As diversas situações que vivemos fizeram com ele desenvolvesse uma percepção das coisas que eu não notei.

Cheguei no quarto e Chelsea estava deitada na cama lendo "As areias do tempo" de Sidney Sheldon.

- E ai conseguiu arrumar o celular?

- O celular, o que tem o celular?

- Você não foi arrumar o celular?

- Ah, sim. Arrumei sim. Desculpa, me distrai completamente. Já almoçou?

- Já. Eu comi aqui pela faculdade mesmo. Estou meio cansada da semana de prova. Preferi aproveitar a calmaria da tarde pra colocar a leitura em dia.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome. Será que acho alguma coisa interessante pelo campus?

- Sei lá. Arrisca.

Saí em direção ao refeitório, mas no meio do caminho resolvi passar na biblioteca. Era sábado, queria ter um livro também, cansei de ficar só vendo TV e pensando em Alex.

Chegando lá fui direto a estante de romances. Romances? Não. Não é isso. Eu quero algo pra me distrair. Acabei parando em frente a parte de mistério. Nada definia melhor a situação que estava vivendo. Peguei um livro de Sherlock Holmes. Uma coletânea de mistérios. Quem sabe o Watson apareceria pra ajudar Jasper a resolver o meu problema? Pra minha sorte encontrei alguma coisa para comer ainda no refeitório. Não saciou completamente a minha fome, mas daria pra esperar até a noite onde eu poderia comer de verdade.

Assim que cheguei no quarto Chelsea estava com a toalha enrolada na cabeça, sentada e com uma das pernas encolhidas em cima da cama cortando as unhas do pé.

- Por isso que você demorou. Que livro é esse?

- Sherlock Holmes. Gosta?

- Não muito. Gosto de situações menos incríveis.

- Eu adoro. – Não precisava falar pra ela que eu sou uma coisa incrível, né

- Que horas a palestra começa?

- Ás 19:00

- Só vou nessa palestra porque quero acumular horas extras o mais rápido possível.

- Eu ia carregar você comigo mesmo assim. Não gostaria de assistir a chatice sozinha.

No resto da tarde fiquei lendo o meu livro. E Chelsea pintou as unhas. Mexeu no cabelo. Atendeu ao telefonema da sua mãe. E recomeçou a ler o livro.

Quando estava quase na hora de irmos para o auditório deixei um bilhete escondido na minha cama. Esperando que os dois enxergassem.

Coloquei a cópia da chave no lugar marcado e fomos. A palestra até que estava interessante. Quando estava quase no meio, o meu celular tocou. Era Jasper.

- Estamos no seu quarto. Alice encontrou o bilhete. Faremos o que pediu.

- E então? Encontraram alguma coisa?

- Nada.

- Eu falei. Não falei?

- Precisamos no encontrar novamente. Mais tarde. No jardim do seu dormitório. Alice teve uma idéia.

Assim que a palestra terminou fomos comer alguma coisa. Eu já estava morrendo de fome. Enrolei Chelsea um pouco. Chegamos ao quarto e estava ansiosa para que Chelsea dormisse. Assim que isso aconteceu pulei pela janela do quarto mesmo. E lá estavam os dois me esperando.

-Pronto cheguei. Qual é o plano?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 - Reencontro

- Estive pensando em fazer uma busca pelas fitas de segurança do campus.

-Claro! Porque não tive essa idéia!

- Enquanto estávamos no seu quarto- disse Jasper- tentamos reconhecer alguma coisa que nos levasse ao rapaz, mas como você mesma disse ele simplesmente evaporou.

-E quando vamos ver as fitas de segurança? – falei tentando manter o foco

- Agora. Vamos até a secretaria para ver se achamos alguma coisa.

Caminhei com eles até a secretaria e entramos rapidamente. Tinha uma porta nos fundos onde provavelmente estavam as fitas. Forcei a porta e ela se abriu. Jasper passou por mim tão rapidamente que somente senti uma brisa. Ele ficou olhando para todos os lados da sala enquanto eu ficava na porta e Alice estava do lado de fora da secretaria. De repente ele voltou com uns DVDs em suas mãos. Agora teríamos que ir para a sala de áudio visual. Os corredores estavam escuros e quase não dava para ver nada, porém o casal andava livremente. A escuridão não fazia a menor diferença para os dois, já que vampiros enxergam perfeitamente nela. Na minha forma humana, eu simplesmente tive que acompanhá-los. Quando estávamos chegando ao áudio visual demos de cara com um faxineiro. Devagar voltamos para o corredor adjacente e esperamos que ele terminasse e não viesse em nossa direção. Aqueles 20 minutos pareciam intermináveis. Ficamos olhando atentamente a hora em que ele foi para o final do corredor, percebi que ele trancou a porta. Alice como é a mais leve passou facilmente pelo basculante que fica em cima da porta e abriu-a por dentro. Jasper colocou o primeiro DVD para assistirmos. Foi acelerando a imagem para irmos mais rápido. Eles colocaram a imagem para ir 8 vezes mais rápida e não pareciam perder nada.

-Pare! - Gritou Jasper – Ali. No canto esquerdo da tela.

Quando atentei a dois vultos de mulher, uma carregando uma coisa, que aprecia ser somente um par de pernas.

- Parece que encontramos. – disse Alice – Agora vamos acompanhar para ver se conseguimos ver seu rosto.

Pegamos outro DVD que mostrava outros lugares do campus. Eu fiquei num aparelho Jasper em outro e Alice em outro. Todos atentos ao menor detalhe que pudesse levar-nos a identificar as mulheres.

Quando eu já estava distraída, a imagem dos três ficou nítida na tela. Eram realmente duas mulheres usando uma roupa de época e Alex. Ele estava desmaiado, sendo arrastado feito a um boneco de pano.

Em um dado momento percebemos que Jasper paralisou. Ele ficou ali parado, estático. Não percebemos o exato instante que ele ficou ali parado, mas com a cena em pause no aparelho não demoramos muito para perceber.

- Quem você viu amor? – perguntou Alice

- Uma pessoa que pensei que jamais veria novamente...

-Quem?

-Maria!

- Não acredito!

-Quem é Maria? – perguntei

- Foi a vampira que transformou Jasper...

-O que ela faz aqui na Filadélfia? E porque ela raptou o rapaz?

- Não tem como saber, mas ela devolverá o Alex de qualquer forma! – disse irritada

- Ela estava em Calgary. Tão longe daqui...

- Como vamos encontrá-la?- Questionei

- Parece que ela entrará em contato conosco. Maria é uma vampira de um pensamento ardiloso. Com certeza ela tem um plano...

- Mas tinha certeza que não vi nada. Nada... – disse Alice cabisbaixa

- E o bilhete que deixei lá. Vocês pegaram alguma coisa pelo bilhete deixado na porta?

- Não reconheci a letra. Tem muitos anos que não vi e nem gostaria de vê-la.

- Vamos embora. Podemos resolver as coisas em outro lugar.

Saímos da faculdade e nos dirigimos para o hotel.

- O que vamos fazer então? - Perguntei aflitivamente

- O que eu vou dizer pode não te agradar. Devemos esperar

- Esperar! Mais!

- Exatamente, Leah. Infelizmente não temos como localizá-la. Na hora que ela achar melhor entrará em contato. Temos uma pequena vantagem, sabemos que foi ela quem fez isso.

- Humpf. - Bufei - Vantagem. Grande coisa. Vantagem seria saber onde ela escondeu Alex, isso sim!

- Te pedir calma seria inútil. Até eu agora estou nervoso. Confesso. Temos que esperar.

- Então vou embora! Já que tenho que esperar, prefiro estar perto de Chelsea. Vai que essa vampira aí resolve pegá-la também.

- Tudo bem Leah, se tiver notícias te aviso.

- Tudo bem.

Fui embora sem me despedir direito. Esperar! Fala sério! Não vou esperar mesmo. Quando caminhava pela rua, prestava atenção a qualquer coisa que poderia me alertar onde poderia ser o covil de Maria. Se bem que pelo que disse Jasper, ela é muito esperta. Deve estar em um lugar perfeito. Que raiva! Que raiva! O sentimento foi tão intenso que não tive tempo de manter a calma e me transformei. A sorte é que era de madrugada e não tinha ninguém na rua, corri para um lugar mais isolado. Aproveitando a forma de loba, tentei farejar para achar algo pelo ar. De repente senti um cheiro diferente. Encontrei a direção e segui seu rumo.

Consegui subir num telhado de um prédio baixo. Do alto conseguia uma visão bem melhor. O cheiro estava vindo do norte. Fui saltando de prédio em prédio até que o cheiro foi ficando cada vez mais forte. Estava bem próximo do museu de antropologia da universidade. Mas é claro! Nada melhor estar em um museu! Nunca ninguém prestaria atenção em duas mulheres vestidas com roupa de época em um museu que fala da evolução da humanidade. Mas onde elas colocariam o Alex? Assim que cheguei a um prédio paralelo ao museu, dei de cara um a Maria. Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos vermelhos como o fogo de aparência latina, com a pele desbotada devido ao vampirismo. Meu sangue fervia. Ficamos nos encarando. Andando em círculos encarando uma a outra. Dei uma investida para cima dela, mas com rapidez ela saiu correndo em direção Blanche P. Levy Park. Segui em seu encalço até a entrada do parque. O dia estava quase amanhecendo e eu não tinha como continuar a perseguição. As pessoas começariam a transitar pelas ruas. Optei por voltar para o alojamento. Assim que parei e dei uma última encarada nela ela chegou mais perto de mim e falou:

- O seu brinquedinho está bem. Não é ele que me interessa. Assim que eu conseguir o que eu quero eu o deixo ir.

Dei um rosnado cheio de fúria. Ela deu uma risada sarcástica e foi-se. Não pude prestar atenção se ela retornou para o museu porque eu fui em direção oposta. Tive que pensar como voltaria a forma humana sem chamar atenção. Fui para o telhado do alojamento e me torne bípede novamente. Calculei mais ou menos onde estava a janela do meu quarto e contei com a sorte. Saltei para a janela e entrei com confiança. Por sorte realmente era meu quarto e Chelsea estava dormindo um sono profundo. Rapidamente coloquei a roupa e pequei meu celular. Ainda bem que resolvi deixar o telefone carregando antes de encontrar com Jasper e Alice. Com as mãos trêmulas disquei para o primeiro número que vi.

- Alô? Leah. Tudo bem?

- Seth é você?

- Sou eu sim. Sua voz está tensa, o que tá acontecendo?

- Um monte de coisa. - Fui para fora do quarto para falar melhor – Tem alguém perto de você ai?

- Não. Tô no quarto de hospedes sozinho. Dá pra me contar o que tá acontecendo? Você está me deixando nervoso.

- Chama o Jake. Rápido!

- Tá bom mas eu não vou sair de perto, viu!

- Tá, tá bom! Mas anda logo!

Esperei por uns instantes e logo Jake atendeu.

- Fala Leah.

- Eu achei quem raptou Alex. Jasper a conhece. Uma tal de Maria. Foi ela que o transformou. Persegui até onde podia, mas o dia tava amanhecendo e ela foi embora! Eu quero matar ela Jake. Matar!

- Cadê o Jasper e Alice?

- Estão no hotel. Ele falou que eu tinha q esperar, mas eu não agüentei. Não gosto de esperar. Eu perdi o controle e me transformei depois disso eu senti um cheiro doce no ar, cheiro de vampiro. Não tive dúvidas fui atrás. Dei de cara com a peça! Ela me encarou e ainda por cima deu uma risada. Falou que depois de fazer o que ela queria me devolveria o Alex.

- Você está muito nervosa. Vai acabar se transformando. Tente manter a calma. Por hora você tem que seguir a rotina do seu dia. Deixe que eu falo com Jasper. Tente se distrair. Isso é uma ordem.

Ele desligou o telefone e eu sentei-me no chão. Respirava fortemente. Meu corpo tremia. A mão suava. O celular caiu no chão e eu tentando manter a respiração na normalidade. Fiquei assim por uns minutos. Quando estava quase estável senti a vibração do telefone novamente. Era Jasper dessa vez.

- Não acredito que você fez o que fez. Pedi para você aguardar.

- Não tenho sangue frio como vocês.

-E agora o que você acha que ela fará?

- Sinceramente não sei, mas ela quer algo que não tenho sei. Você não desconfia? –falei isso porque estava na cara que ela queria vingança do Jasper e eu caí de gaiata nessa história.

- Leah, assim que você tiver melhor conversaremos.

- Eu encontro vocês assim que der. Agora só queria um pouco de paz.

Desliguei o telefone e me levantei. Entrei novamente no quarto e Chelsea estava acordada.

- Você madrugou hoje.

-Pois é. Quero aproveitar o dia!

- Que animação! Vamos ao zoológico?

- Ótimo! Já volto! – fui para o banheiro. Não queria deixar o menor furo com Chelsea. Me afastei para finalizar meu disfarce de um calmo cordeirinho.

Resolvemos tomar nosso café numa cafeteria que estava na frente a entrada do Zôo. Como era domingo era de se esperar que estivesse lotado. Um grupo de crianças uniformizadas, um grupo de velhinhos carregando câmeras nas mãos, vários casais de namorados outros grupos que variavam entre casais, duplas e trios. Ficamos o dia todo vendo os animais e curtindo o dia. Quando estava quase escurecendo resolvemos ir embora. Estava do lado de fora do banheiro esperando Chelsea tive uma visão desagradável. As duas estavam paradas em frente a uma gaiola. Enquanto as pessoas passavam, elas estavam me observando de longe. Agora o que eu faço? Vou atrás das duas ou espero para deixar Chelsea em segurança?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Enfrentamento

Olhando as duas de longe e vendo o olhar de deboche que faziam tudo que eu queria era a oportunidade de me transformar. Parecia que tudo estava combinado. Assim que me atinei olhei para os lados e lá estavam os dois: Jasper e Alice. Na hora pensei: Agora é a hora de acabar com isso tudo... O tempo parecia congelado. Fiquei encarando esperando que as duas fizessem algum movimento, mas não faziam nada. Apenas ficavam me olhando. Alice e Jasper pularam para o meu lado. O único contratempo era CHELSEA. Ela saiu do banheiro e continuou o papo normalmente é claro. Eu tentei pensar em algo simples para inventar uma desculpa, mas a minha mente estava focada na Maria e a sua companheira. Fiquei olhando para Alice com um olhar de súplica querendo que ela arrumasse a desculpa por mim, porém ela parecia mais concentrada que eu. Foi a primeira vez que vi Jasper realmente inquieto. Para olhos de humanos normais eles estavam somente parados, mas eu via sua mão tremer. Ele estava nervoso ou com raiva, talvez os dois...

-Chelsea, que tal irmos embora? – resolvi despachar logo

-Eu ia falar a mesma coisa... Estou cansada. Nós ficamos o dia todo aqui.

- Pois é. Se eu te pedir uma coisa você faz?

-Depende.

- Tem como você ir embora na frente?

- Ter até tem, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É que eu queria fazer algo antes, mas tinha que ser sozinha. Você não fica chateada né?

- Só um pouco. Eu pensei que você confiasse em mim...

- Confiar eu confio – menti para não magoá-la – mas o que tenho que fazer é algo que só eu tenho que resolver. São problemas familiares, eu preferiria resolver primeiro antes de te envolver nisso...

-Tem certeza que não vai precisar da minha ajuda?

-Tenho.

-Tem mesmo?

-Tenho, pode ir sem medo. Mais tarde eu chego lá no dormitório.

Acompanhei Chelsea até a entrada do zôo e fiquei observando ela entrar no ônibus. Queria ter a certeza que ela estaria fora de perigo. Agora vamos resolver outro problema. Quando cheguei perto da loja de conveniência algo me surpreendeu. Outro vampiro apareceu perto das duas. Ele era novo, cabelos negros e tinha feições latinas assim como a garota do outro lado. Parecia que eles eram uma família. A mãe e seus dois filhos. Eles não deveriam ter nem 20 anos. Tudo bem que Jasper e Alice também tinham a aparência de novos, mas esses pareciam ter uns 15 anos. Ele se posicionou do outro lado de Maria formando a outra ponta do triângulo. Agora que a coisa ia ficar boa! Um contra um! Perfeito! A mais velha começou falando:

- Estava com saudades Jasper! - Ele olhou para ela com seus olhos cor de ouro sem nada dizer, mas gritando claramente seu ódio por ela.

- Vim trazer meus amiguinhos para conhecer vocês. "Os vegetarianos". Eles não acreditaram que vocês existiam. – Eu quase não resisti. Queria dar uma resposta, mas Alice me olhou o que me fez entender que era melhor a deixar falar.

-Estes são Fabian – apontando para o garoto – e Jocelim. São meus novos companheiros. Depois da minha mudança para o Canadá, fiquei muito sozinha e resolvi fazer novos amigos. E por sorte eles têm poderes formidáveis – Nessa hora todos nos aproximamos. Estávamos agora cerca de um metro de distância uns dos outros. Alice resolveu terminar o monólogo e começar o diálogo.

- Realmente faz muito tempo que não nos vemos. O que você quer?

-Meu assunto não é com você... Meu assunto é com Jasper.

- Nós somos um só – rebateu Jasper

-Espero que por pouco tempo. Querido, eu vim até aqui para tentar te convencer a voltar para meu lado. Eu já desisti de formar um exército há muito tempo. Agora só quero ficar ao lado da pessoa que eu amo.

- Se for isso pode desistir. - vociferou Alice – Você conhece bem a nossa história e já está cansada de saber que nada nos separaria, ainda mais uma pessoa que ainda usa roupas do século passado. – Não resisti um risinho. Maria fez menção de bater na face de Alice, mas ela deu um passo para traz então todos nos afastamos um pouco. O clima ficou mais tenso entre os vampiros. Parecia que eu ficaria sem a minha explicação.

-E porque você raptou Alex? – perguntei para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Essa é a parte mais legal da história. Eu não pretendia fazer isso. Queria ir direto ao ponto.

- E porque não foi? – perguntei nervosa.

- Fui eu quem deu a idéia para ela. Precisávamos de uma isca e você apareceu perfeitamente. - dessa vez que falou foi Jocelim. – Ela não disse que nós temos habilidades especiais. A minha em especial é aumentar a probabilidade dos fatos.

- E a minha é desaparecer com qualquer fato, cheiro, memória, tudo que possa fazer perceber o que aconteceu. – Gritou o garoto um pouco mais distante.

- Quando Maria descobriu que uma Quileute estava saindo da tribo, – Continuou ela – eu dei a idéia de seguir você. Eu fiz com que você e Alex se encontrassem, fiz com que um cara atacasse a garota e até fiz com que ela ficasse junto a você no alojamento. E ainda por cima consegui o que seria mais fácil. Fazer você ficar perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

Nessa hora já era noite e nós estávamos num local um pouco mais afastado do centro do zôo. Eu já não me agüentava mais. Meu sangue fervia. Mexer com os meus sentimentos novamente. Essa eu não iria perdoar. Ouvir a voz delicada e sarcástica da garota de cabelos castanhos cor de telha, com um semblante um pouco blasé. Maria estava ao seu lado se gabando de tudo que a pequena falava sem tirar os olhos de casal e o rapaz assumiu a posição agachada esperando o término da explanação para que ele fizesse suas conjecturas. Logo ele falou:

- Fazer com que tudo sumisse era a coisa que eu tinha que fazer. A única coisa que fiz questão de deixar foi a imagem do circuito de segurança do campus. Sabia que humanos jamais nos veriam.

- Eu amo esses meninos – Comentou Maria com deboche olhando diretamente para mim.

- Esperar você chamar alguém para te ajudar foi o mais difícil. – falava Jocelim - Eu queria que os dois já estivessem aqui. – apontou para Jasper e Alice - Eu tive que ir para Forks tentar convencer por meus meios, fazer você principalmente Jasper, voltar para Filadélfia. Para minha sorte a vampira ai –fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção a Alice – não pôde prever o que acontecia.

- Eu não sei o porquê? Você perdeu a sua habilidade, mocinha? - Questionou Maria

- Isso não importa – ela mesma respondeu.

- Para mim importa sim. Agora que você é um peso morto para ele, fica mais fácil ele se convencer que você não tem mais nenhuma serventia.

- Eu não estou com Alice por causa de suas habilidades. – Disse ele abraçando-a – Estou com ela porque a amo. E é exatamente isso que te incomoda.

- Eu não quero saber o que ou quem fez o que! Eu quero ver o Alex! Onde ele está?

- Acalme-se índia. - Disse Maria - Ele está num lugar seguro. Não o trouxe para termos uma conversinha antes.

- Você, Maria, como sempre se escondendo por traz de seus capachos. - disse Jasper.

- Eles não estão me protegendo de nada. Eles também estavam entediados da vida que levavam e decidiram me ajudar. E eu como uma boa pessoa resolvi aceitar. –respondeu Maria

- Eu vou procurar Alex, agora que conheço o cheiro dos três vou atrás do rastro deles. - Dei a idéia.

-Sem chances, mocinha! – Gritou Fabian – Eu cheguei depois para apagar nossa localização.

- A sua localização você pode ter apagado, mas seu cheiro está aqui agora e eu consigo senti-lo plenamente. Não só o seu, mas o das duas também.

Assim que acabei de falar isso meu coração se encheu de fúria e me transformei. Ainda bem que não havia mais ninguém para me ver. Eu simplesmente deixei a minha raiva me guiar. Estando transformada consegui sentir plenamente o cheiro dos três e fui pulando em plena cidade da Filadélfia. Os carros transitavam a toda velocidade. Eu fui me desviando com toda velocidade que eu conseguia atingir. De vez em quando eu olhava para trás para ver se estava sendo seguida e Fabian vinha na minha cola. Deixei Jasper e Alice com as duas esperando que eles dêem conta delas. Como havia desconfiado anteriormente o rastro estava bem forte perto no museu de antropologia da Penn. Quando estava perto do jardim da entrada eu consegui sentir perfeitamente o cheiro de Alex.

- Como você conseguiu achar o nosso esconderijo?- Perguntou Fabian assustado.

Ele me encarava com um olhar desesperado. Eu acho que a habilidade dele só funciona com vampiros e humanos normais. Não com a minha raça. Isso explica o porquê que na minha forma humana não consegui distinguir os acontecimentos. Rapidamente me joguei contra a vidraça da entrada e parei no meio do salão principal. O alarme de segurança disparou freneticamente enquanto Fabian estava parado em frente à entrada da ala do velho oeste. Nele estava exposta uma carruagem antiga que estava inundada no cheiro do Alex. Com Fabian na minha frente não tive outro jeito parti pra cima dele com toda a minha fúria. Ele desviou e eu bati de lado com um boneco de cera de uma índia apache. Levantei-me rapidamente e me coloquei em posição de ataque novamente. Ele me encarava com um ar de superioridade. Eu lembrei o que aconteceu na primeira vez que os Volturi apareceram em Forks e não queria cometer o mesmo erro. Comecei a arquitetar um jeito para derrotá-lo. Percebi que as grades de proteção do acabavam em uma lança. Quando ele veio para fazer o contra ataque eu me desviei e consegui empurrá-lo para que ficasse grudado da lança. Mais que de pressa eu abocanhei um de seus braços e o arranquei. Enquanto ele tentava se soltar com o braço que ainda lhe restava eu fui e tirei a sua cabeça de uma só vez. Senti-me aliviada. Peguei as partes dele e juntei na fogueira de mentira que estava na frente da boneca de cera que tinha derrubado. Fiquei na forma humana de novo e procurei algo para vestir. Agora a hora da verdade. Fui ao encontro de Alex. Assim que entrei pela cortina presa na entrada da charrete vi novamente aquele rosto que estava morrendo de saudade. Senti que o tempo para a chegada da polícia não iria demorar, então tratei logo de agarrar o Alex e passei novamente pela vidraça estilhaçada o mais rápido possível Saí correndo pelas ruas em direção ao alojamento. No meio do caminho dei de cara com Alice.

- Que bom que você conseguiu! – Falou ela.

- Ele só está em pedaços. Não encontrei nada para queimá-lo... Tem como você fazer isso por mim?

- Pode deixar que eu termino o serviço.

- Onde está Jasper?

-Ele me mandou vir atrás de você. Não sei ao certo o que ele está fazendo.

- Conseguiram terminar com as duas?

- A Maria fugiu novamente.

- Droga!

- Pode ficar tranqüila, ela não será tola de vir atrás de você novamente. Acalme-se.

Enquanto ela se encaminhava para o museu, eu e Alex paramos num banco que estava entre uma lixeira e o ponto de ônibus. Deitei-o no banco e fiquei olhando para ele tentando ter a certeza que aquilo era real. Alex. Perto de mim novamente. Dei um beijo em seu rosto adormecido e o desamarrei. Ainda na forma de loba consegui sentir o cheiro de entorpecente saindo de seus poros. Alice retornou e achou melhor levá-lo para o hotel em que ele estivera hospedado. Chegando à recepção o recepcionista logo veio abrir a porta e notou o apagão de Alex. Ele nem perguntou nada, simplesmente me entregou a chave. Acho que ele se lembrara da minha estadia aqui do começo do mês anterior. Alice ficou por lá. Assim que consegui deitá-lo na cama ele fez menção de acordar. Bobagem. Ele somente virou-se e continuou apagado. Poucos minutos depois Alice já se encontrava ao meu lado.

- Paguei os dias atrasados.

-Depois vemos um jeito de ressarci-la, ok?

- Não se preocupe com isso. Dinheiro não é problema. – Ela acabou de falar isso e o seu celular tocou - É o Jasper. Oi amor?

Enquanto ela falava com ele ou fiquei sentada ao seu lado. Percebi que era bem tarde e então resolvi ligar para Chelsea. Assim que desliguei o telefone, Alice veio se despedir de mim.

- Vou me encontrar com Jasper no hotel. Vamos aproveitar o resto da nossa viagem.

- Não sei como te agradecer por tudo. - Falei agradecidamente.

- Na realidade acho que somos nós que te pedimos desculpas. Que idéia da Maria te envolver nos assuntos que não lhe competem. Mas como está tudo resolvido creio que estamos quites.

- Obrigada mais uma vez.

- Assim que estivermos indo embora vou te ligar.

-Tudo bem. Gostaria de me despedir melhor, não se esqueça.

Fechei a porta e deitei ao lado de Alex ainda vestida com a roupa de apache. Não queria sair de forma nenhuma de perto dele. Liguei a TV e logo adormeci segurando sua mão imóvel.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 – Um Breve Recomeço

A manhã seguinte eu acordei bem tarde. Quando olhei no relógio eram 14:00. Alex estava em pé olhando a janela. Fiquei admirando ele ali sem acreditar no que se passou. Ele se virou percebendo que eu havia acordado. Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos azuis como céu em um dia de verão e abriu um alegre sorriso. Levantei no pique e pulei em seus braços. E o beijei calorosamente. Eu não o deixei falar nada, mas uma hora ele ia perguntar o que tivera acontecido. Terei que falar a verdade para ele. Pelo menos a verdade que lhe interessa.

- Não acredito que você está aqui. – Conjecturei

- Eu também não. O que aconteceu? Eu somente me lembro de nosso jantar e agora estamos aqui. Parece que apaguei completamente. Tem uma lacuna na minha mente.

- Alex, naquele dia você foi raptado e ficou esse tempo todo desaparecido. Ontem uma denúncia anônima levou um investigador até ao seu cativeiro e conseguimos te libertar. Você foi dopado e pelo que parece ficou desacordado esse tempo todo.

- Completamente não. Agora você falando, me lembro de alguns flashes. Lembro-me vagamente de ver duas mulheres, uma era adolescente. E tinha também um rapaz também.

- Foram seus raptores. Houve até troca de tiros. Eles morreram. Por isso que não houve resgate.

- Ainda bem que tudo acabou bem.

- Pois é. Tudo está bem, quando acaba bem.

- Eu tenho que ir à delegacia para encerrar o caso...

- Não precisa, eu fui lá e resolvi tudo.

- Sendo assim.

- O meu depoimento foi usado no lugar do seu por você estar impossibilitado de se declarar.

- Essa estratégia é comumente utilizada.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome.

E eu estou preocupado com o as diárias do hotel.

- Pode ficar despreocupado que eu resolvi tudo. Tudo mesmo. A única coisa agora é ver o que vamos comer...

- E o meu cliente?

- Creio que nisso eu não pude fazer nada. Liga para ele depois e resolva.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele me abraçando – Você é um anjo na minha vida. – nessa hora eu estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele levantou meu rosto e me beijou com tanta força que me machucou.

- Eu demorei muito tempo para admitir para mim mesma, mas agora eu tenho certeza.

- Certeza de quê?

- De que eu estou realmente apaixonada por você!

Nessa hora a mão dele me apertou, levando-me para mais junto a seu corpo e nos beijamos calorosamente. Parecia que a hora certa havia chegado. Nossas carícias ficaram cada vez mais intensas e nos despimos e nos amamos incessantemente. Foi a primeira vez que não me senti completa depois de um longo tempo. Foi lindo! Mágico! Perfeito!

Depois que realizamos nossa comunhão Alex resolveu ligar para a recepção e pedir algo para nós no quarto. Ele me olhava carinhosamente. Sua ternura me dava sensação de segurança que estava precisando. Nesse tempo em que fiquei preocupada com o seu paradeiro tive a certeza que não voltaria para Forks. Talvez nunca mais. Ele me completava. Sam fazia realmente parte do meu passado. Agora a minha prioridade era contar para ele a minha origem. Eu não gostaria e não quero construir um relacionamento com base em segredos e mentiras. Eu contaria a verdade para Alex, não de cara, mas contaria assim que eu me sentisse segura e pudesse confiar plenamente nele. Encontrar alguém que se apaixone por você logo de cara é difícil e Alex se encantou por mim mesmo eu tendo minhas atitudes animalescas!

- Você se declarando pra mim. – Disse ele num tom de voz instigante. – Essa foi a melhor parte do meu dia.

- Porque você fala assim?

- Vamos concordar que até na hora que eu sumi, fui raptado, você estava arredia. Não queria nem papo comigo. No restaurante então. Eu quase morri do coração. – Falou ele deitando-se na cama novamente.

- Antes de vir pra cá. Eu passei mal bocados na minha cidade. Tive uma desilusão amorosa, mas ficou lá em Forks.

- Desilusão amorosa? Você ficaria chateada se eu perguntasse o q aconteceu?

- Eu – Dei uma pausa. – Eu. Na realidade esse assunto é meio complicado pra mim. Imagina uma pessoa que tem que conviver com o seu ex no dia a dia?

-Seria complicado.

- Bota complicado nisso. Eu desde criança gostava de um cara lá da minha tribo. Quando estávamos na adolescência, eu e ele começamos a namorar.

- E o que aconteceu para vocês terminarem?

- Na realidade. O que aconteceu nem eu sei explicar direito. – Como eu ia contar sobre o imprinting pra ele agora? – Um belo dia a minha prima, que sempre vinha a minha casa chegou para passar uns dias.

- E ele se apaixonou por ela? – Disse ele me interrompendo.

- Vamos dizer que sim. Paixão não bem a palavra, mas serve. Ele preferiu ficar com ela do que comigo.

- Nossa que situação! - Nessa hora ele me abraçou. – Nem imagino como você se sentiu.

- Eu me senti um trapo. Eu não fiquei com raiva dela, afinal ela não tinha culpa de nada. Eu fiquei me questionando porque com ela e não comigo.

- Mas e a sua família, como eles reagiram?

- Meu pai e a minha mãe preferiram não se meter. E meu irmão era pequeno, não entendia nada direito. O resto da aldeia nem se pronunciaram. Acho que foi por isso que eu fiquei mais vulnerável.

- Então a sua reação no restaurante tá desculpada. Eu na hora não tive no que pensar. Estava achando que você não gostava de mim ou que eu estava abusando de você. Eu sou mais velho que você. Seria natural que você desconfiasse de mim...

- a diferença de nossa idade não estava em jogo naquela hora. Eu só fiquei surpresa, depois de ser desprezada agora eu estava sendo cortejada. Fiquei atônita! – Rimos.

Ele se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Quando ia passando pela porta ele se virou pra mim e perguntou:

- Quer tomar banho comigo?

- Me ajuda? – Disse isso me virando mostrando o zíper das minhas costas.

Assim que me despi, fui com ele para dentro da banheira que já estava cheia. Provavelmente ele estava esperando que ela enchesse enquanto olhava pela janela. A temperatura da água estava perfeita. Ele entrou depois de mim ficando de costas para mim recostado em meu peito nu. Tive a sensação de acolhê-lo. Ensaboei todo seu corpo perfeito. Ele estava de olhos fechados parecendo curtir o momento. Minha respiração ficava mais forte de acordo que eu me sentia mais envolvida por ele. Nesse momento ele virou-se e ficou de frente comigo e entrelaçamos as nossas pernas. Aproximamos-nos e fizemos amor novamente em meio de beijos e carícias que pareciam infinitas. Quando estávamos terminando de nos secar ouvimos uma batida na porta. Era o serviço de quarto. Ele colocou o roupão e foi atender enquanto eu fiquei terminando de passar um creme que encontrei na pia com o emblema do hotel. Eu ainda demorei um pouco por que estava decidindo se eu voltaria a colocar a roupa de índia eu esperava um momento melhor para comprar algo para me vestir. Como não consegui coloque o roupão que encontrei pendurado atrás da porta. Saí e tive uma surpresa. Alex havia fechado as cortinas da janela e acendido o abajur criando um clima.

-Gostaria que fossem velas, mas só encontrei o abajur... Espero que sirva...

- Está ótimo. Você está despertando em mim meu lado romântico.

- Eu pretendo te surpreender a cada dia – disse ele envergonhado

-Eu aceito. Mas espero que sejam somente surpresas positivas!

-Dá próxima vez que eu sumir eu sumo com você junto comigo!

- Concordo. Estamos combinados!

Ele me guiou até ao meu assento e foi para o dele. Ele tirou a tampa que protegia o prato.

- Essa é a minha primeira surpresa.

E realmente foi uma surpresa. Eram almôndegas!

-Não acredito! – comecei a rir

- Esse será o nosso verdadeiro jantar, porque o anterior foi um fiasco!

- Nem me lembre. Obrigada pelas almôndegas – Disse calmamente. Nessa hora ele se levantou, se aproximou de mim e pegou a minha mão.

- Leah, você gostaria de ser a minha namorada?

Eu estava realmente vivendo isso? Era comigo? Tudo bem que depois de fazer amor com ele era de se esperar que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Eu esperava um buquê de flores, uma caixa de bombons ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu aceito. Está na hora de me permitir ser feliz. Quero ser feliz com você Alex.

- Eu prometo te fazer feliz a cada dia. Eu juro.

Uma dúvida pairou sobre minha cabeça. Lembro claramente Jocelim dizendo que fez com que se aproximasse de mim... Será que ele ainda está sob o efeito de seu encantamento? Infelizmente somente o tempo que poderá dizer... Porém enquanto ele não acordar desse sonho e perceber que virou um pesadelo vou curtir esse momento.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 – Emoção

Fiquei com ele o resto do dia. O sonho parecia não ter fim. Mas logo chegou o choque de realidade. Eu estava vestida de índia apache! Como eu chego na faculdade naquele jeito? Liguei pra Chelsea.

- Alô? Chelsea?

- Onde você se meteu? Eu não quis ligar pra você. Mas estou morrendo de preocupação!

- Estou bem, – Falei olhando para Alex deitado a meu lado – muito bem.

- Graças a Deus. Você não deu notícias e até agora não tinha chegado... Tá querendo me matar de preocupação. Liguei pro seu celular várias vezes e só dava na caixa postal. – Meu celular! Tinha me esquecido.

-Eu estou num hotel com meu N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O!

- Não acredito! Sério? Como assim?

- O meu problema de família era esse! Eu tenho que te contar com calma. Agora preciso de um favor seu...

- Tá tudo bem. Mas onde que você tá?

- Sabe o hotel que eu fiquei hospedada assim que cheguei aqui?

-Você me disse

-Então, eu estou nele. Tem como você me trazer uma roupa?

-Claro! Estou chegando ai!

Desliguei o telefone decidida a esperar sua chegada. Alex havia dormido novamente. Eu fiquei olhando para seu semblante calmo. Era tão irradiante que me atingia. Enquanto ele dormia resolvi fazer outra ligação.

- Jake?

-Leah acabei de falar com Jasper. Ele me contou o que aconteceu.

- Isso tinha que acontecer comigo.

- E como você vai explicar pro seu...

- Namorado?

- Então é verdade? Leah está namorando... Excelente!

- Deixe de ser debochado tá. Passei por uns mal bocados, você sabe muito bem.

- Pois é. Até agora não entendo porque a Maria foi mexer justamente com você. Esses vampiros sempre nos surpreendem...

- Péssimo. Eu acho isso péssimo. E como estão as coisas por ai?

-Sua mãe se mudou para a cidade. Ela vem pra reserva quase todos os dias e geralmente ela dorme por aqui nos fins de semana. Billy ficou um pouco chateado, mas parece que ele está começando a aceitar dividir Charlie com ela.

- Você tá na reserva?

-Tô. Eu vim falar com o papai. Agora que Nessie está parecendo que está com sete anos, podemos ir embora a qualquer momento sem dar problemas para ela.

-E a matilha?

-Você quer dizer o Sam, né?

-Não. – Falei raivosamente.

- Tá. Vou fingir que acredito.- Deu uma pausa. - Está tudo bem. Até agora não apareceu nenhum elemento novo pra matilha.

- Isso é bom?

- É. É sinal que não tem vampiros novos na região e dará um pouco de descanso para o Sam. Ele poderá cuidar da Emily sossegado.

- O que aconteceu com ela? - Disse preocupada.

- Na realidade eu não sei. Ela estava de cama. E você sabe que ela detesta ficar de cama. Parece que ela pegou uma virose.

- Espero que não seja nada de mais mesmo.

- Não se preocupe, nós vamos cuidar dos dois. Carlisle se ofereceu pra fazer uma consulta, mas Sam não aceitou. Então temos que esperar mesmo.

- Mande um beijo pra todos por ai. Fala pra mamãe que adorei a mudança e pro Seth que eu recebi a carta e que eu concordo. Outra coisa, diga pra ele também que eu vou chamá-lo se precisar.

- Virei garota de recados! – Disse ele com tom de deboche. – mas pode deixar que eu falo tudinho pra todo mundo. Há, há, há.

- Não era essa a minha intenção, mas você entendeu. Mantenha-me informada sobre o quadro da minha prima.

- Tudo bem. Eu te ligo se alguma coisa acontecer.

Assim que desliguei o telefone eu não sabia ao certo se estava preocupada era com Sam ou com Emily. Pode parecer estranho eu ficar preocupada só por causa de uma virose, mas a Emily nunca ficava doente e quando nós estávamos para nos transformar em lobos, tínhamos uma crise como se fosse mononucleose que nos derrubava e ficávamos horas apagados até que a transição terminasse. Era claro que eu não queria que nada acontecesse com ela. A cicatriz já era demais. Seu rosto ser mutilado pelo homem que amava não é uma coisa que se supera facilmente. Eu nunca falava nada sobre esse assunto com ninguém, até evitei pensar nisso quando como loba. No fundo eu até pensei que seria bem feito para ela num primeiro instante, mas depois eu fiquei com pena. Afinal ela é da minha família. No final consegui perdoá-la. Em partes. Mas eu acho que na parte boa.

Alex acabara de acordar e se levantou. Foi em direção ao banheiro. Ele fechou a porta e o telefone tocara avisando que Chelsea havia chegado. Assim que ela bateu na porta eu abri apressadamente.

- Me conta agora! Como ele é? Ele tá aqui?

- Calma. Entra ai. Ele foi ao banheiro. Ele é lindo e maravilhoso!

- Que sonho! Será que ele não vai se incomodar comigo aqui?

- Claro que não. Relaxa.

- Que bom...

- ALEX A CHELSEA CHEGOU – gritei para que ele ouvisse do banheiro.

- JÁ ESTOU SAINDO – Respondeu ele de lá.

- Então Leah, como você conheceu ele?

-Eu o conheci assim que eu cheguei aqui. Logo depois a nós fomos jantar... Só que depois ele desaparecera. Fiquei sem notícias dele. Fiquei desesperada. Até que um investigador de polícia me ligou avisando que encontrara onde ele estava. Graças a Deus não aconteceu nada com ele.

- Parece até coisa de romance policial!

- Emocionante mesmo.

Nessa hora que estávamos dando risinhos, Alex entrou pelo quarto. Eu me levantei e fiz as apresentações.

- Chelsea esse é Alex

- Muito prazer, Alexander Becker. – disse ele estendendo sua mão direita para ela.

- Chelsea Withmore. Espero que você esteja bem...

- O pior já passou - Agora ele me abraçava. – Ela me salvou - E beijou-me pelas costas.

Chelsea abriu um sorriso. Senti que agora poderia confiar nela mais um pouco. O problema que me corrompia era como contar para os dois a minha verdadeira história. Naquela noite Chelsea e eu fomos embora juntas. Preferi deixá-lo a sós para facilitar a minha chegada na faculdade no dia seguinte. Ele queria me levar para o alojamento, mas preferi ir por minha própria conta. Nós queríamos falar coisas de meninas. Assim que chegamos no nosso quarto eu fui direto pra minha cama, apesar de não ter feito nada o dia inteiro estava querendo ficar deitada mais um pouco. Acho que foi reflexo do resgate de Alex. Uma coisa ainda me perturbava. Será que alguma coisa poderia acontecer ainda para acabar com esse meu momento de felicidade. Estava realmente me sentindo feliz. Eu precisava realmente deixar o passado para trás para conseguir seguir em frente. Contar a verdade para os dois não dependia somente de mim. Exporia a todos nós. E se eu mantivesse segredo para a Chelsea a protegeria. No entanto se Alex fosse realmente ficar em minha vida não teria como manter esse segredo. Esse namoro nem começou e já está dando pano pra manga. Eu só me arrumo problemas. Queria mais soluções...

A semana seguinte transcorreu normalmente. Idas e vindas da faculdade, visitas amorosas e calorosas de Alex e muita, muita coisa para estudar. Eu não estava nem acreditando na calmaria que abateu a minha vida. Sinceramente, eu poderia tranquilamente me acostumar com essa situação.

Era sábado e eu combinara com Alex de fazermos alguma coisa juntos. Ele me buscaria às 21 horas. Resolvemos levar a Chelsea com a gente apesar de ela achar que estaria "segurando vela" como ela mesma disse. Não tínhamos rumo certo, mas queria sair para dançar ela primeira vez. Queria liberar o estresse. Aproveitar a amenidade. Nessa noite nos divertimos bastante e eu nunca tinha visto tanta gente junta em um lugar tão apertado. Dançamos, rimos bastante. Chelsea arrumou um rapaz simpático que ficou paquerando desde que chegamos à boate. Quando Alex nos deixou no alojamento e eu estava dando o beijo de despedida fiz uma pergunta que acho não deveria ter feito.

- Alex estamos juntos a um tempo, o que você fazia antes de me conhecer? Eu sei que você é um advogado, mas, o que realmente você fazia antes de chegar à Filadélfia?

Um clima ficou no ar e ele deu uma pausa. Instantes angustiantes? Qual segredo que ele guardava em seu passado?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 – Descoberta

- Eu era um advogado!

- Isso eu sei, Alex. Eu gostaria de saber sobre você, sua família, seus amigos...

- Eu não gosto de falar muito da minha família... E amigos eu não tenho nenhum...

- Nossa! Que triste. Posso saber o que aconteceu entre você a sua família?

Seus olhos brilhavam. Tinha a certeza que toquei numa ferida que ainda se encontrava aberta.

-Não me sinto preparado para falar disso...

- Confie em mim. Jamais falaria algo desse assunto pra alguém. Tenha certeza...

- Não é esse o problema. Eu não gostaria de te trazer problemas desnecessários...

- Nada que vem de você é fútil. Você é importante na minha vida. Não pense que te abandonaria um dia.

Ele me olhou mais intensamente dessa vez. Estava com os olhos marejados e não estava conseguindo segurar muito as lágrimas que escorriam suavemente pelo seu rosto e precipitavam pelo seu queixo. Dessa vez eu o vi realmente vulnerável. Mexer no seu passado era uma coisa que fazia aflorar a sua fragilidade.

- Meu relacionamento com a minha família é inexistente, Leah. Eu fui criado em um orfanato. Não cheguei a conhecer a minha família. Vivi praticamente toda minha vida em abrigos para menores.

- Não posso imaginar pelas situações que você passou...

- Até que eu não tive dificuldades tão grandes. Quando eu estava no colegial, consegui um emprego na empresa de D. Martha. E lá eu fui galgando a minha história. Defender o marido sem vergonha dela não estava nos meus planos. Como o novo "dono" da empresa ele me colocou numa situação que não poderia recusar. O emprego era tudo que eu tinha.

- Tinha?

- Fui demitido. Eu vou ter que dar um jeito de arranjar um emprego logo. Não pude nem me defender, porém não tiro a razão da empresa. Mesmo levando o boletim de ocorrências, eles não quiseram aceitar. Pelo menos pagaram pelo tempo de empresa que eu tinha.

- E como você vai fazer?

- Eu pretendo espalhar uns currículos na praça. Eu tenho vários contatos e pretendo ver se consigo algo por enquanto. Mas ficar com você nesse período está sendo ótimo. Depois que você entrou na minha vida não me senti mais sozinho. Já me sinto da sua família.

Aquela frase de Alex bateu fundo no meu íntimo. Como faria para contar pra ele de toda a minha vida. Não tinha como não contar pra ele. Ele estava entrando e ficando de vez na minha vida.

- Alex eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar, mas não sei qual será a hora propícia pra isso...

- Pode me contar agora...

- Não... Sei... Se... Eu... Devo... - Falei dando pausas

-Como assim não sabe se deve?

- Não sei se agora seria a melhor hora...

- E por que não?

- Aconteceu muita coisa e estou me sentindo tão bem...

- O que passou já passou. Não podemos viver dependendo do passado...

- Mas o que eu tenho pra te contar não é do passado. É uma coisa que está ligada a mim e não tem como tirar...

- É uma doença?

- É como se fosse. Diria que é como uma maldição...

- Mas eu não acredito em superstições...

- É mais real do que você imagina!

- Isso que você falou é uma coisa séria? Você corre risco de vida? Tem como operar?

-Há, há, há! Não! Claro que não. É como se fosse uma pré-disposição genética, entende?

- Mais ou menos... Tem cura?

- Não. Não tem. Mas tem como parar. É só deixar de fazer o que eu... – Coloquei a mão no rosto e me sentindo constrangida.

- Leah! Eu-TE-AMO! Você entende a sua importância na minha vida?

-Não fale uma coisa dessas assim! Não é uma coisa que pra mim é um pouco complicado. Eu fico sempre de pé atrás com relação ao amor. Eu já te contei isso...

- Mas eu te amo. Isso é um fato. Só vou sair da sua vida se você não me quiser mais. Pode ter certeza.

Comecei a chorar, mas eu chorava por estar numa situação além do meu controle. Assim que eu estava prestes a contar tudo para ele meu telefone tocou.

-Alô? Ei Jake o que tá acontecendo?

-Nada de bom...

-O que aconteceu? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a mãe?

- Com a sua mãe nada. Tá tudo bem...

- Com quem então? Com o Seth! Não acredito que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele! Foram aqueles vampiros! Eu falei! Uma hora isso tudo ia dar errado...

-Leah! Deixa eu falar!

-Tá! Tá bom! Fala logo então não em deixa nessa agonia!

-Você tem que ser forte!

- Por quê?

- É a Emily.

- O que tem ela?

- Ela...

- Anda!

-Ela morreu!

Eu fiquei atônita. Fiquei olhando para o vazio. Emily morta. O que foi que aconteceu? Minha prima! Não acredito! O telefone foi escorregando da minha mão assim como uma lágrima que escorria em meu rosto. Uma tristeza profunda abateu meu ser.

- Leah? O que está acontecendo? – Questionou Alex.

- E...M...I...L...Y...

- Emily? Quem é Emily?

Não tive forças para continuar falando. Ele me abraçou forte e eu desabei em seus braços. Ele me olhava sem entender, porém eu estava tão embasbacada que não conseguia concatenar minhas idéias para formular uma frase para dizer a ele. Nessa hora ele pegou o meu telefone e falou com Jake.

- Jake? – Eu só ouvia as frases desconexas de Alex

-Sou eu sim.

-Pena que teve que ser desse jeito. Pelo telefone...

-O que aconteceu realmente?

- Não, não sei ao certo...

-Ela não me disse. Na realidade ela tá estarrecida...

-O que aconteceu com ela?

- Que situação triste! -Nessa hora ele me entregou o telefone. Eu respirei profundamente.

- Sou eu. – Relatei

-Que bom que você não está sozinha...

- Agora me conte o ocorrido.

- Eu não sei dizer com detalhes, mas pelo que o Sam me falou ela teve uma crise convulsiva e logo depois teve uma parada cardíaca.

-Assim do nada?

- Lembra da virose que ela pegou. A gente não sabe nada disso.

- Mas como que vai ser?

- Sam não quer que façam a autópsia.

-É justo. Também não gostaria que retalhassem minha prima. Ela tem o direito de ser enterrada inteira!

- Estamos todos muito tristes. Sam está completamente sem chão!

-Estou indo pra aí! Agora tenho que resolver as coisas aqui e eu vou no primeiro vôo! Me esperem!

Desliguei meu celular e peguei na mão de Alex. Olhei para ele e não hesitei mais. Tava na hora.

-Alex. Não tem como te esconder isso mais. – Comecei – Eu e todos da tribo Quileute temos a capacidade, ou melhor, a habilidade de nos transformar em lobo.

- Como assim?

- Não tem outra forma de dizer é exatamente isso que eu te disse. Nós podemos nos transformar em lobos. E tem mais uma coisa.

- Lobos! Tá o que falta você me contar! Que existem vampiros?

- Existem sim! As duas coisas. Essa é a nossa realidade...

- Leah! Tem certeza que você está batendo bem da cabeça? Acho que a morte da sua prima não lhe fez nada bem. Você esta começando a ter alucinações.

- Mas Alex, eu não te disse que a minha família tínhamos uma habilidade? E foi graças a ela que eu pude te localizar. Não houve detetive nenhum atrás de você. Fui eu quem te encontrou. E quem te levou também não foi uma pessoa comum. Foi uma vampira. E você foi o bode expiatório de toda a história.

- Você ter me encontrado não é uma coisa espantosa. Mas daí acreditar nessa história toda de lobo, vampiros e tudo mais é um pouco demais...

- Não tem outro jeito. Vou ter que te mostrar! Afaste a mesa e as cadeiras e tome distância, por favor. – Nessa hora eu me transformei na sua frente. Percebi que ele ficou me olhando chocado. Alex se aproximou de mim e tocou com um toque bem leve o pelo da minas costas perto da nuca. Eu me deitei para facilitar a sua aproximação. Ele me alisava delicadamente enquanto eu olhava para a sua face pasma.

- Incrível! Não tem outra palavra para definir esse momento. É incrível! - fiz um sinal com a cabeça para que ele se afastasse um pouco de mim, ele andou um pouco para trás e voltei a ser eu mesma. - Como isso aconteceu com vocês?

-Tem uma lenda que explica toda a história. - Conversava com ele colocando a minha roupa novamente - A presença dos vampiros que faz com que as pessoas da reserva se transformem. Você terá a oportunidade de saber melhor quando estivermos na minha casa. Os anciões sempre se reúnem e contam a história para os novos integrantes da tribo.

- Eu estou começando a ficar confuso. O que tem os vampiros com essa história?

- É que no passado a nossa tribo foi atacada por um casal de vampiros que fez com que o gene da transformação se ativasse e o animal que representava a nossa tribo era o lobo. Depois disso de tempos em tempos as gerações dos primeiros lobos vêem se transformando a cada aproximação de algum vampiro para proteger a tribo se por algum acaso houver um ataque.

- Entendi... E quando isso acontece?

- Geralmente quando estamos no final da adolescência. Só que ultimamente os mais novos integrantes se transformaram ainda no começo da puberdade. E comigo foi diferente. Eu sou a única mulher a se transformar.

- Eu não me espanto que você seja única. Parece que eu estou em um mundo alternativo!

- Se você não quiser fazer parte disso eu não vou te obrigar. Você tem o seu livre arbítrio.

- Eu não te disse que não deixaria você por hipótese alguma? Mesmo com tudo isso que você está me contando eu não tenho a menor pretensão de te deixar.

- Então vem comigo para o enterro da minha prima?

- Eu jamais deixaria você ir para lá sozinha... Mas tem uma coisa que me preocupa.

- O que?

- Como que a sua família vai me encarar?

- Deixe isso comigo e com Jacob. Ele é meu chefe da matilha. Ele vai dar um jeito.

-Então eu vou me arrumar e procurar a primeira passagem para lá.

-Obrigada. Eu tenho que ir à faculdade e justificar esse tempo que ficarei fora... E tem mais uma coisa que eu quero de dizer...

- Sou todo ouvidos. Qualquer coisa que disser não me espanta nem um pouco.

- Obrigada.

- Não me agradeça. Eu agora sou parte da sua vida agora. Nunca mais conjugarei o verbo no singular, agora é só no plural. Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu acabei de entrar para tribo Quileute!

- Eu te agradeço por tudo de bom que você tem feito pra mim. Sua compreensão, sua dedicação, seu carinho... Eu estou admirada de como você realmente gosta de mim. Esse obrigado é o mínimo que eu posso te dizer.

Nessa hora Alex ficou de cabeça baixa, sentado na cama virado de frente para a janela e eu estava de pé olhando para a rua, virei e eu fui me aproximando dele para ver seu rosto, para minha surpresa ele estava chorando, tentando esconder isso de mim.

- Não tenha vergonha de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Por um tempo tive a sensação que jamais conseguiria fazer isso de novo. Fiquei muito absorta em um sentimento que não queria deixar. O problema era comigo. Estava inconformada. E só quando você apareceu na minha vida que pude perceber que estava me punindo por uma coisa que não era responsabilidade de ninguém.

- Não. Não é vergonha. É que você soube atingir o fundo do coração. Foi paixão a primeira vista.

- Vou falar uma coisa que deveria ter falado com a convicção que tenho agora. Eu te amo!

- Quer dizer que antes você não tinha certeza?

-Certeza absoluta, não. Eu não saberia como seria a sua reação depois que eu te contasse sobre a minha vida...

-E o quanto dessa dúvida ainda paira em seu coração?

- Agora? 0%.

- Você me disse que o Sam foi seu namorado. E agora com a morte da Emily, como que fica?

- Nada mudará. – Espero – Eu estou te levando exatamente por isso. Quero que você esteja lá para ter a certeza que entre mim e Sam não tem nada. Absolutamente nada. – Dizer essa frase me estremeceu. – Posso pedir uma coisa?

- Claro!

- Vamos deixar essa conversa para mais tarde? Agora estou preocupada em chegar a La Push o quanto antes.

- É você tem razão. Melhor conversarmos mais tarde mesmo.

Nós nos arrumamos e saímos logo em seguida. Passamos a noite inteira conversando. O sol estava a pino. Alex foi para o aeroporto e eu fui para a universidade. Chegando à secretaria descobri que para conseguir a licença teria que trancar a matricula e para fazer isso teria que estar no 2° período. Perguntei quanto de faltas que eu poderia ter num semestre. Ela me disse que a porcentagem dependeria do número de aulas que eu tinha de cada matéria e como eu já estava ficando sem paciência eu preferi encarar as faltas depois que eu voltasse da reserva... Agora eu tinha que me encontrar com a Chelsea para deixá-la a par de tudo que estava acontecendo.

Fui para o dormitório e ela estava ansiosa me esperando. Assim que entrei no quarto ela deu um salto da cadeira de sua escrivaninha. Ela me disse que estávamos atrasadas para a entrega do relatório para a aula da terça.

- Chelsea, eu voltei pra te contar o que está acontecendo. Terei que voltar pra casa.

- Jura? O que aconteceu?

- Minha prima morreu. Eu e ela éramos como irmãs...

- Nossa que barra. Meus pêsames.

- Obrigada.

- Pode deixar as coisas comigo, eu vou fazer o que puder por aqui.

- Obrigada de novo. Mas agora eu não tenho muito tempo para te contar os detalhes. Eu vou fazer de tudo para voltar a tempo de fazer as provas finais.

- Vá sem preocupações. Se despeça da sua prima com calma. O Alex vai com você?

-Ainda bem. Nos acertamos plenamente. Nunca imaginei que ele fizesse algo assim por mim. Estou cada vez mais apaixonada por ele.

- Ainda bem. O que mais eu posso fazer por você?

-Faça uma prece pela alma da minha prima. Você já está me ajudando bastante. – dei um abraço apertado nela e fui em direção a porta do quarto. – Fiquei bem. Não estarei por perto se alguma coisa acontecer!

- Pode ir despreocupada. Vou me comportar. Me ligue assim que puder. Faça uma boa viagem!

Passei pelo batente da porta e fui andando depressa pelo corredor, não tinha tempo a perder. Precisava me despedir da Emily. Sentia-me em dívida com ela. Ela sempre esteve ao meu lado mesmo quando achava que me traíra. Acho que para ela era muito mais difícil do que pra mim. Ter ficado desfigurada e ter sido rejeitada pela prima com certeza não deve ser uma coisa que deixa uma pessoa num acampamento de férias. E o pior era vernos todos os dias! A culpa me bateu fundo agora e a lágrima escorria por meu rosto e mesmo com todo o vento que estava soprando não se secava facilmente. Parei de ter esses pensamentos e tratei logo de encontrar com Alex. Liguei para saber onde estava ele disse que era melhor nos encontrar de uma vez no aeroporto.

- Nosso vôo para Seattle deve sair em alguns minutos. Precisamos fazer o check-in e estamos prontos.

-Vamos fazer isso de uma vez para ganharmos tempo. Eu estou cada vez mais nervosa.

- Se acalme querida. Estou aqui do seu lado. Vai dar tudo certo.

Fomos para o lado esquerdo do saguão onde estava o guichê da linha aérea. Logo após isso nos sentamos esperando anunciar a nossa hora de embarcar. Esses minutos pareciam intermináveis. Ao mesmo tempo que estava triste por causa da situação estava feliz por ele estar comigo. Embarcamos no avião e assim que ele alçou vôo um pensamento veio a minha mente novamente: Como meu coração vai encara Sam novamente? Espero não fraquejar. Eu amo o Alex. Eu amo o Alex. Eu amo o Alex... Fui repetindo mentalmente, até adormecer.


End file.
